Come Back to Me
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: After leaving Sooga Village at fifteen, Abyo returns ten years later with his kid brother at toll. Reuniting with old friends, he starts having strange feelings for Ching. To make matters worse, he finds out that in less then two months, she'll be walking down the aisle. Will he stop the wedding or leave it be? AU
1. Home

**I'm back with another story! This is the second story I written for Pucca! I'm really going to try to keep all the characters in character. The only thing that will be different is the little pink and blue people and Master Soo floating around on a cloud. Besides all the new characters that I will introduce, Brian will not belong to me. He belongs to Garucca-Lover24.**

**I'm really hoping that everyone will enjoy the story and I hope this story will be longer than my first one. Since there are not many Abyo and Ching stories, I thought I'll do one about them but I'll add some Pucca and Garu, just not so much. Now, enough with me chitchatting, onward with the story! Don't forget to leave a review! Every review gets a free cookie! ^-^**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. Let's face it, if I did, I wouldn't be here typing away claiming that I didn't.**

* * *

Chapter One: Home

Home. That one word kept replaying in his mind. After being away for ten years, he was finally home. His green eyes scanned Sooga Village, his smile never leaving his face. It hasn't changed since he had left. There is still the Gender Clan that walked around in their signature color he remembered all so well, pink for girls and blue for boys. He saw an old, over weight man clad in red and white walking towards a shop. Even the old man that he and his friends called 'Santa' is still here. Nothing really did change since he's been gone.

"Abyo, are we going to stand here at the main gate or are we going to our new home?"

Abyo looked to see his twenty-one year old stepbrother Brian. If it wasn't for Brian's age and light skin, the two could really pass off as blood brothers. With Brian's shaggy, dark brown hair that reached his neck and his heavy haze eyes, whereas Abyo had his dark brown hair short, just barely letting it pass his ears and instead of hazel, his eyes is a nice shade of green. Many people back in Tucson thought they were brothers but here, Abyo knew no one would assume that because before his dad married, Abyo was an only child. Not to mention, Abyo is just four years older then Brian. It would seem odd to the villagers of Sooga to have never known Brian.

"Abyo are you even listening to me? I want to go to the house now dammit. It's hot out here. Hotter then Tucson even and that's saying something."

Abyo only laughed at him. Not his fault Brian decided to wear a dark green hoodie over his black shirt with black baggy shorts and black shoes. Abyo did try to warn him about the heat but Brian always seemed to want to learn the hard way. Although, his outfit did reminded him of Garu but unlike his brother, Garu never seemed to break a sweat with all the black we would wear. Unlike the both of them, Abyo went with a white shirt, Levi shorts and black shoes.

Wiping some sweat with the back of his hand, Abyo gave Brian his full attention. "Naw, I think I'll let you sweat out the heat."

Brian only glared at him before huffing, throwing his bag over his shoulder and walked off. "Fine! I'll find the house myself. I don't need your help."

Abyo rolled his eyes and walked along side Brian. "You don't even know where to go B or read Korean or speak it for that matter. Face it, without me, you'll be lost."

"Ha! That's were you are wrong. I've been secretly getting lessons from a very good friend of ours to teach me Korean." Brian stopped and looked around. Spotting an old woman walking down the dirtied road, he smiled and looked at Abyo. "Watch, I'm going to ask that lady over there to tell me where Dad use to live."

Smiling back, Abyo gestured his brother to go while he waited from afar to listen to the conversation. Brian walked over and smiled at the women. Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it over to her and began to speak in Korean. Abyo flinched as the old women swung her purse at Brian's face and walked away. Mumbling about how young people are pigs and didn't respect their elder's theses days.

Walking back, Brian had his hand on his throbbing cheek. "I don't understand. I used the proper term that Eddie taught me. Why did she hit me?"

Abyo started to laugh at the mention of Eddie's name. He should have known Eddie would have offered to teach Brian how to speak Korean. He wiped his tears away, snickering as he looked at Brian. "You of all people should know to not listen to Eddie and Mom calls you the smart one." Abyo laughed some more as he continued. "That was the funniest shit I've seen yet. Did Eddie leave you a book or something to go off by?" Brian nods as he opened his bag and handed a book over to him. Abyo took it and laughed once again. "I assume he told you what the book is called?"

"Yeah, The Guild Line to Speaking Korean."

"Well he lied to you bro." Abyo turned the cover so Brian can see him pointing to each character. "It really says Perverted Lines to Pass the Time. Eddie played one final joke on you before we left."

"So, when I was asking for directions I actually asked her something dirty?"

"Pretty much."

"Do I want to know what I really said?"

"If I were you, I would suggest that you didn't." Putting the book in his bag, Abyo threw it over his shoulders. "Come on, I'll give you a tour on the way home."

* * *

"And here we are, home sweet home." Abyo walked up to the front door and unlocked it. He was really surprise to see that his old house was up for sale when he talked to Master Soo. Abyo had to do a little begging but he was finally able to get the old man to not say a word about him returning. He wanted to keep it a surprise.

"So, what do you think?"

Abyo waited for his brother to say something as he walked over to the kitchen. Everything is exactly as he remembered it minus the lack of furniture. That would be coming in later on in the week. He tried turning on the lights and water but everything was still off. Looks like it wouldn't turn on until tomorrow.

"I like it but where are the rooms?"

"Upstairs. Here, I'll show you."

Walking up the stairs Abyo began to point out where everything is as he stopped at a door to the far left. "This use to be my old room but now it's yours."

Opening the door, Brian walked in and looked at his bare room, noticing the closest door to the left and the window directly ahead of him. The room is a decent size, enough room for a bed, a desk to place his laptop and a shelf for his books. It wasn't bad and once Brian's done with painting it green and black, the room would look even better. Maybe add a rug since the room had nothing but tiles.

"Why do I get your old room?"

"Because, I clamed the master bedroom already. The beauty about being the oldest." Abyo turned around and opened the door across from Brian's room. His bare room the same as Brian's just twice as big.

"Ass. So what do we do until tomorrow? Everything won't be on until then."

Abyo pondered Brian's question before coming up with an answer. "You ready to meet my friend Garu?"

* * *

**And scene. There it is, my first chapter done for Come Back to Me. The next chapter will have Pucca and Garu but Ching won't appear until the third or forth chapter. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. What Brian said to the old lady is left for you to think and guess on what he asked her. Also, I don't think the books I mention are even real but feel free to try to see if it is or not.**

**So, how did I do? Good? Bad? Should I stop while I'm ahead and save myself the embracement from an awful story that I'm about to write? Tell me in a review and let me know!**


	2. Old friends

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing. Guess I only give out one cookie today.**

**I'm starting to realize that no matter how many times I re-read my chapter, I always seem to miss something after posting. I can't win -_-'**

**Did you know that there are not many pictures out there with Abyo _and_ Ching together? I only found three. This one, one with Ching daydreaming about Abyo and one with Abyo ripping his shirt off and Ching clapping at the sight. Although, if I saw a buff guy ripping off his shirt, I probably be clapping too :3**

**I realized that I should do a recap on the ages so no one will be confused. Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23 and Brian is 21. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Old friends

"Are we there yet?"

Brian asked for what seemed to be the zenith time since Abyo and he left the house. Abyo sighed as he continued on with his walk, making Brian having to run to keep up. His brother was really starting to drive him insane. They've only been walking in the forest for half an hour and Brian started to complain as soon as they step back outside. The walk wasn't long but Brian made it seem that way with every time he stopped and complained.

Half the time, Abyo would ignore him and think about the reaction he might get once Garu saw him. That is, _if_ Garu recognized him. People's apparitions can change a lot within ten years.

It wasn't as if Abyo meant to not keep in contact with his friends but Abyo was never the one for Facebook, Myspace or whatever else that came out in today's world. Besides, even if Abyo did have one, the only people that Abyo would want to talk to were Garu, Pucca and Ching but just like him, they wouldn't have one either. He didn't even have an email and if he did, Abyo couldn't email them because he didn't even know their email address. Calling was out of the question, his father would have killed him for long phone calls and Abyo just wasn't the type to wait for a letter in the mail. That left him with the latter option of not talking to them for ten years while hoping they wouldn't kill him when he saw them again.

"Abyo are you even listening to me?" Abyo closed his eyes, trying to ignore Brian's voice. "_A-b-yoooo_! Are we there yet?"

That did it, Abyo stopped and faced his brother, "For the last fucking time, no! No, no, and no! We are not there yet! Shot your damn mouth already!"

Brian just crossed his arms and glared. "No need to get all pissy with me. What would Mom say if she saw you yelling at your poor, defenseless younger brother like that?"

Abyo smacked his head. Brian will be the death of him he just knew it. "Look, Garu's house is deep in the forest so it takes some time to reach it. We'll get there when we get there." Abyo tried explaining to him but found that he was just talking to air. Looking around, he saw Brian walking some feet ahead of him, whistling a little tone to himself.

Brian turned around, giving Abyo a toothy grin as he waved. "Why are you stopping? We can't reach Garu's place if you keep stopping every two seconds." He turned around and walked on to where he hoped Garu's house was.

Abyo's right eyebrow began to twitch. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if he became an only child once more.

* * *

"Okay, when he answers, I'll do the talking. I don't want you and your perverted mouth to say anything stupid." Abyo told him as he knocked on Garu's door. After telling his brother he was going the wrong way, followed by a twenty-minute fight, they finally reached Garu's place.

"Hey! You're the stupid one here not me."

Abyo was about to tell Brian off but the door slid open. Ignoring his brother, Abyo faced his best friend but did a double take when he saw a young woman staring back him. She was just as confused as Abyo.

They both stood there, just staring at one another. He noticed her soft light brown eyes scanning him curiously. Her long, flowing black hair that seemed to reach mid-back moved to the side as she tilted her head. Through it all, Abyo couldn't help but wonder why this gorgeous woman seemed so familiar to him in her red tank top and black shorts.

"Hey," Brian nudged him in the side, "ask for her number. She's hot!"

Shooing his brother away, Abyo smiled at her while thanking God no one knew English here. It's bad enough he's going to have to re-teach him Korean. Abyo couldn't very well have his brother asking people for a night of fun at their house. "I'm sorry but Garu doesn't happen to live here does he?"

Her eyes widen a little at Garu's name as she gave him slight nod to his answer. At least Abyo knew Garu never moved. Grinning even more, he held out a hand to her. She only stared at his hand for a moment as Abyo introduced himself and his brother. "This is my brother Brian and I'm Abyo. I'm an old friend of Garu's."

The next thing Abyo remembered was her eyes opening wide on his name and a fist coming straight to his face before lights out.

Brian stood there, jaw dropping to the ground as his brother hit the ground, out for the count. Gulping, he turned to face the fuming black beauty and gave her a sheepish grin. She only rolled her eyes at him as she bent down and picked Abyo by his feet, motioning for him to grab his arms.

'_Dear God, she's going to kill us and I have no idea how to get out of here!'_ Brian thought, never moving from his spot.

The women just growled under her breath as she moved from Abyo's feet and went to his head. Bending down, she managed to wrap her small arms around his torso and lift him over her shoulder. If it weren't for the situation he's in, Brian would have been laughing his ass off. The sight of a little petit woman, whose head probably reached Abyo's chest, carrying Abyo inside and the fact his brother wasn't light either was a sight to see. Abyo a 5'11" buff man that weighted over 180 pounds and that was just pure muscle. Then again, at the same time, the fact she just lifted him like a bag of feathers intimated Brian to no end.

She came back out and crossed her arms as she just glared at him. The why she gestured her head inside was obvious that she wanted him to go in but Brian still didn't move. It wasn't until she made a move to grab him did Brian yelp and ran inside.

Hearing the door sliding close, Brian closed his eyes, waiting for his life to end. He didn't know how long he stood like that but when he heard someone clearing their throat, Brian chanced it and peeked. He saw her holding up a glass of water for him and he carefully took it. Huffing, she grabbed his arm once Brian had his water and led him to the living room. Once he saw Abyo sitting on a couch, an ice bag over his eye, Brian ran over to him.

"Abyo! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Abyo took the bag off his eye and looked at him. "How bad is the damage?"

His right swollen eye slowly started to turn purple, surrounding his now bloodshot eye and pass his high cheek bone. Anyone could tell that Abyo had trouble keeping his right eye open and soon, the swelling will keep him from opening his eye for some time. Just looking at the damaged hurt, making Brian flinch and look away from the sight.

Abyo chuckled while placing the bag back on his eye, flinching slightly from the cold. "That bad huh? It's nice to know Pucca still has one killer left hook. I should count my blessings that she didn't send me flying."

"Pu-cca?"

"The woman that punched me, that's Pucca. She's another friend of mine." At the mention of her name, Pucca walked in with a slight smile on her face. Brian shied away as she sat down on chair across from Abyo and waved for Brian to sit as well. "Sit down B, don't be rude."

"Rude, right. Coming from the guy that just had his lights punched out. I would _hate_ to see your enemies if your friends punch you for a greeting." Brian mumbled as he sat down next to Abyo.

"Yeah, will I had that coming." Placing the bag on his lap, Abyo spoke to Pucca as Brian tried to follow along. "So how's the Garu Hunt going for you?"

She grinned as she lifted her left hand, wiggling her fingers as she did. There, resting on her ring finger, sat a ring. All Brian got was 'Garu', 'you', and 'how' but from the way Pucca showed off her ring, he assumed that she married Garu. The poor guy. Brian really felt bad for him.

"No way! When did this happen?" Abyo laughed as she held up two fingers. Brian figuring it meant they've been married for two years. "I can't believe after years of chasing you finally got him." A soft crying came from another room and Abyo smirked. "And you guys have a kid? Bring the little bundle out here then."

Pucca giggled as she got up and went to bring her baby out. It didn't take a fool that Pucca isn't much of a talker but to mix that up with a language Brian barely knew, he find himself having a hard time keeping up. Pucca returned, cradling a small white blanket. As she got closer, Abyo held out his arms, wanting to hold his best friends kid. Carefully, Pucca placed her baby in Abyo's hand and sat back down.

Brian looked over to see a baby boy staring back at them with onyx black eyes. He had a small amount of black hair as the baby started to smile and giggle. Abyo smiled as he held a finger up front and the baby grabbed it, smiling the whole time. "Cute kid you have here. What's his name?"

"Sage."

Abyo eyed Pucca, not paying any attention to Brian's astonished face. "You named him after Garu's dad?" Pucca only gave him a slight nod as Sage began to fuss, wanting his mother. Handing him over, Abyo watched how gentle she handled her child. "How old is he?"

"Five months."

"When is Garu coming home?"

"Soon."

Abyo nods his head, knowing that Pucca wasn't going to talk anymore. She never talked much to begin with and when she did, it's only one to three syllables at most. Pucca and Abyo began to talk about what had happen in the ten years since they last saw each other. Brian given the chance to hold Sage as he told the infant he's going to teach him English.

The front door opened, a tall man clad in black walked in. His black hair tied back into a low pony tail seemed to be as long as Brian's and the why he started to glare at Brian with black onyx eyes as Sage laid in his arms, showed Abyo that the man is Garu. Pucca giggled as she got up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand and leading him in the room.

Abyo smiled as he got up. "Garu, man am I glad to see you again. I can't tell you how much I missed that grumpy face of yours. Pucca gave me a good laugh when she told me you guys are married with a kid. I always knew you liked her when we were young."

Garu's face lighten up into a smirk as he gave his long time friend a quick hug. He looked at Abyo's face, noticing the black eye that now kept Abyo from reopening it. Smirking even more, Garu mirrored the location on his face, asking without words on what happened.

"Thank your wife over there. She gave me a 'friendly' hello with the help of her fist." Abyo placed a hand on Garu's shoulder as he shook his head. "Garu, I'm not sure if I should pity you or envy you. Pucca's good-looking but I don't think I'm dumb enough to marry someone who to strong for her own good. Like my mom always told me, it's the small ones you have to look out for. They're crazy." He heard a growl and Abyo held up his hands as Pucca glared at him. "Not that I'm saying _you_ are crazy Pucca."

Garu rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Good to know some things never change. Sage's slight crying grabbed Garu's attention, leaving Abyo to deal with Pucca; he walked over to retrieve his son. Garu only eyed Brian as he raised an eyebrow to him. Brian took it as he wanted to know who he is. With Abyo trying to reason with Pucca on why she shouldn't punch him again, Brian had to introduce himself.

Clearing his throat, Brian preyed that what he wanted to say was nothing dirty. "I'm Brian, Abyo's lover."

Everything stopped, the quarrelling between Pucca and Abyo, and even Sage's crying. All eyes were wide as they looked at Brian before Garu stared at Abyo's red face.

"NO! NO! Don't listen to him! Brian and I are brothers! Bro-thers! We just happen to be living under the same roof!" Garu only raised a brow at the last statement, causing Abyo to turn even redder. "Not like that Garu! Dammit! He sleeps in my room! I mean my _old_ room in my _old_ house before I left. My room is my dad's old room!"

Pucca backed away slowly as she desperately tried to cover her mouth, preventing any sounds of laughter that threaten to come at. Abyo's red face glared at Brian, who had no idea on what he said. Speaking in English, Abyo pointed a finger at him. "What did I tell you about talking in Korean?"

"Huh not to," Brian replied sheepishly.

Veins popping out of his neck as Abyo begin to twitch uncontrollably, his stomach growled. Embarrassed, Abyo faced Pucca and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you think we could eat at Goh-Ring? I missed your uncles cooking."

Pucca only nodded as slight giggles escaped making Garu chuckle as well. Sighing, he told Brian to get up so they go out to eat, all the while really considering becoming an only child again.

* * *

**This one turned out to be longer than I planned but I think it still came out nicely. Say what you will but I'm like Pucca. Old friends that leave and never try to keep in contact with me better not expect a hug once we met again. I'll punch you first _then_ give you hug. Yeah, I know, I'm a violent person.**

**All I can say is poor Abyo, first he lost the sight of his right eye for some time and now his brother made it seem like the were gay. LOL I had fun writing this chapter and I hope everyone is had fun reading it.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Every review helps Abyo heal faster from his battle wound!**


	3. Ching

**Thank you for the review Garucca-Lover24! Yeah, I hope I get more reviews soon too. Where are all my reviews?! T.T sad days…**

**Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23 and Brian is 21. Pucca's uncles are all in their 40's. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Ching?

"Wow, this place still looks the same."

Garu opened the door for Pucca and Sage while Abyo stared at the massive building. Everything is exactly the way he remembered it before leaving. He slowly started to feel as if he never left to begin with. So far, he already reunited with Garu, Pucca and even meeting their baby son Sage. There were still loads of people he hasn't seen yet but Abyo had no plains on moving so there will be plenty of time to see everyone else. Besides, it wasn't as if the village is large.

"Abyo, are you coming?"

Abyo snapped out of his thoughts and looked to see Brian holding the door for him. "Sorry, got lost in thought."

The smell of noodles lingered in the air and Abyo's mouth began to water. It's been far too long since he had noodles made by Pucca's uncles. He couldn't what to rub it in his dad's face. Looking around, Abyo saw a young blonde man walking around as he balanced bowls of noodles. A little kid went running past him, making him stubble over as the bowls went flying in the air. Abyo closed his eyes, or eye, at the sound of the dishes breaking. Poor Dada, even after all these years, he's still as clumsy as ever. Holding back a laugh, Abyo saw Garu sitting down with Sage in his arms, Pucca nowhere in sight. The two brothers walked over to Garu and sat down.

"Where's Pucca," Abyo asked as he grabbed Sage out of Garu's arms and began to make funny faces while Sage started to laugh.

Garu moved his head to the kitchen doors and Abyo followed. He should have guessed that much. Abyo was sure Pucca already told her uncles about his return. True to his thoughts, the door swung opened and out came Pucca with three older men. Ho, Dumpling, and Linguini, the three brothers who ran Goh-Ring while raising Pucca as their own.

Abyo smiled as he handed Sage back to Garu before getting up and walking over to them, arms open wide to give each of them a hug. In his mind, the three still looked the same, even if they were will into their forties. The only difference Abyo could tell is Dumpling and Linguini once black hair is now gray.

"Abyo it's so good to see you again. Let me have a look at you." Dumpling held Abyo arm length as he scanned the once boy he watch grow. "You look so much like your father; don't you agree Ho and Linguini?"

"Yes, he does. Tell us, how is Bruce? Is he still working with the force?" Linguini asked him as the four sat down at the table.

"You know how my dad is; his entire life is built around the law."

"Indeed it is," Ho agreed as his eyes locked onto Brian, "and who is your friend Abyo? A foreigner, am I correct?"

"Yup," Abyo put his arm around Brian as he gave him a side hug. "This is my brother Brian. When Dad remarried, my step-mom already had a kid."

The chiefs nod their heads before Dumpling spoke again. "Does he speak Korean?"

"Err no, not yet. I'm going to teach him once we settle in."

"Where are you living," Ho asked him as he sipped a cup of water that Dada brought them.

"I manage to buy my old home. Everything will turn on tomorrow and our furniture that I ordered ahead of time should be here later this week."

"That's great Abyo." Linguini stood up, his brothers doing the same. "If you excuse us, we have to get back to the kitchen. Your food will be out shortly. It's good to have you home Abyo."

"It's good to be home," Abyo replied after them as they returned to the kitchen.

Dada walked over to their table a few minutes later with their order. As he was welcoming Abyo back, he sneezed, sending the bowls flying once again. Abyo and Garu acted quickly, catching a bowl in each hand. Embarrassed, Dada backed away to into the kitchen, sighing when he managed to not knock down anything.

Chuckling, Abyo placed a bowl down in front of Brian and the other in front of himself as Garu repeated the motion for him and Pucca. The three started eating their meal as Brian just stared at Abyo.

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Abyo looked over to Brian, slurping some of noodles as he did so. "What?"

"What the hell was that," Brian asked, his stomach growling from the mouth-watering aroma the noodles gave off. The fact he hasn't eaten since the flight here, made him realize how hungry he really was but Brian couldn't eat, not yet anyways. Not after he saw the little show that Abyo and Garu displayed and once more, it seemed like he was the only that cared.

"What was what?"

"What you and Garu just did?" Garu looked up once he heard his name. He wasn't giving much attention to the two but for whatever reason, his name was mention and Garu wanted to know why. "The whole catching the bowls in mid air, that's what. Am I the only one that seemed be stunned by this?"

"Oh, that." Abyo took another bite of his noodles. How he missed his favorite meal. Sighing from the wonderful taste, he waved off Garu's stare and went back to talking to Brian. "That's nothing. The whole village is filled with ninja's, me included. Thought I told you that." Abyo shrugged and went back to eating his meal. The spicy taste of the broth running down his throat brought back so many memories. Placing his empty bowl down, he noticed the untouched bowl in front of Brian. "Unless you want to be the reason for the restaurant closing down, I'll eat. The chiefs are really sensitive about their noodles."

"Fine, but don't think this conversation is over with." Brian grabbed his chopsticks and tried to eat his noodles. After countless of tries, Pucca brought a fork for Brian to use until he got the hang of chopsticks. As soon as he took his first bite, Brian finished his bowl in mere seconds, burping as he patted his bulging stomach.

Abyo laughed as he started to get up, Dada picking up their bowls, as they got ready to leave. Garu reached into his back pocket but Abyo only stopped and pulled out his wallet. Good thing he trade in US dollars for Korean bills before their plane left. Placing the amount own, they walked out.

Once outside, Pucca gave Abyo and Brian a hug goodbye, though Brian was still a little uneasy from her early impression. Abyo's eye is poof on why she was someone that shouldn't be messed with. Grinning, she turned around and grabbed Garu's hand as they walked home. The sun setting and Sage's crankiness signaled that they had to go home. Waving goodbye, Abyo turned to Brian who just stared at him with disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing." Looking away, Brian saw the village lights turning on and for some reason; the village seemed to come alive. "You know, even though it's been one day, I'm happy that I came. I'm having a great time learning and seeing where you grew up."

"Thanks bro, I'm glad you came too. What do you say we go ho-"

"Hey! There's a totally hot babe over there! You have to introduce me!"

Abyo only sighed. Leave it to Brian to ruin a brotherly moment. Giving up, he looked to see where Brian pointed and saw a women that's beauty were beyond words to describe. Her long black wavy hair just barely brushed above her lower back, a red flower clipped to the side, holding back her bangs. Her soft purple shirt, black daisy dukes and black slip-on shoes seemed to bring out her beauty even more. Simply breathtaking and despite the fact Brian saw her first, Abyo wanted to be the one that talked to her first.

His feet started to walk on their own, not listening when Brian started screaming after him. Abyo just wanted to talk to her before she disappeared because someone that stunning couldn't be real. Any moment now, Abyo would blink and she would be gone. He watched as she stopped, looking through the window of flower shop and Abyo made his move.

"Hi, I'm Abyo."

He saw her stiffen before she slowly turned around to look at him. Her bright blue crystal eyes looked right into his sea green ones. Abyo couldn't help himself as he studied her face. Taking in the slight dark freckles scattered under her eyes. The way the black eye liner brought out her eyes even more. The simple coat of soft pink lipstick on her almost heart shape lips made Abyo want to kiss her there and then.

Simply beautiful, so why did she look at him as if he grew a third eye? Eye, that's right. He forgot about his black eye. He brought a hand to his still sore eye as he tried not to flinch. "You're probably wondering about my eye. I saw an old friend and she gave me a long over do punch before giving me a hug." Abyo laughed it off, changing the subject as he did. "So, what's your name?"

"You don't remember me?"

Confused he asked, "Should I?"

"Abyo, it's me, Ching."

His eyes widen, her name replaying in his mind. Abyo didn't hear Brian trying to talk to him. He didn't see the way Ching gave him a concerned look. All that kept coming to mind is the female with such bewitching beauty is his old childhood friend. The same girl who wouldn't leave the house until her pet chicken Won was on her head. Ching, the person who saw the good in everyone and who never said anything bad about someone.

The very same person and Abyo couldn't seem to accept the two were the same. He just had such lustful thoughts about his friend and Abyo still couldn't sake the power she's supplying. For the second time that day, Abyo blacked out.

* * *

**Ching enters the picture! The next chapter will have a little more Ching and Abyo but until then, review! Review people! Please, I'm dieing here…okay, I'm not dieing…but I would still like some reviews! Please leave a review…please…?**


	4. Wait, you're what

**Thank you for the review Garucca-Lover24!**

**At this rate, I feel like I'm just telling you a story around a campfire or something lol Don't worry though, even if I don't get reviews form others, I won't stop writing the story. Unfinished stories just irk me so much, especially when the story is a tremendous read. It's just one of my pet peeves.**

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, finding it funny and intersecting. I figure it has to be somewhat funny because well, the show _is_ called Pucca Funny Love, even though I'm not focusing around Pucca. Onwards with the story!**

**Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23 and Brian is 21. Pucca's uncles are all in their 40's. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca. (You would think the site would know this by now.)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Wait, You're What?

Abyo yawned, stretching his arms as he did so. His blanket over him rising slightly as he stretched. Turning around on his bed, Abyo swung his legs over, throwing the blanket off him. Stretching again, he heard his back popping as he let out another yawn. Eyes still hazy from sleep, Abyo stood up and walked over to his nightstand. Looking in the mirror, he saw that his right eye still didn't look any better. Now that he thought about it, he never had a black eye before so he had no idea how long it'll be there. Yawning for one last time, his vision came in clear. Looking around his room, Abyo froze.

Two things came to mind: one, this wasn't his room and two, this wasn't his house. His home is still bare so where the hell is he and further more, how did he get here? Abyo couldn't remember much from last night. He remembered visiting Garu and Pucca. He remembered meeting their newborn son, Sage, and seeing Dada along with Pucca's uncles. He ate some noodles and then he saw Ching.

Ching. Just the thought of her name made him feel something inside of him but he didn't know what. He never had strange feelings towards her before he moved so why now? Maybe it was because he hasn't seen her for so long that he was just nerves. No, that couldn't be it. If that were the case, Abyo would have acted the same way with Garu and Pucca. So what was it?

A strong aroma of eggs and bacon caught his attention as it drifted in the air, making his stomach growl. There was no point on pondering his questions on an empty stomach. Now that he thought about it, where's his brother? Walking over to the door, Abyo opened it and began to follow the mouth-watering smell. The closer he got to the kitchen, which he assumed on where he is heading, he heard a giggle, a feminine giggle at that, followed by a loud, over bearing laugh. Well, that answered where his brother was.

"You're kidding? He actually would do that! That's hysterical! Man, I'm so glad I came with him. I never knew how little I know about him."

That's Brian's voice but he wasn't speaking Korean so that meant, he found someone how could speak English but who? Abyo started to walk slower down the hall. Maybe whoever brought them here for the night would reply and Abyo would be able to recognize the voice.

"Is this the face of a liar?" A female he got that. Now, can he picture a face to go with the voice? "Every time when Tobe would come or when he saw a pretty girl, Abyo would leap in the air and rip his shirt." Great, just great. Whoever this girl is, she's telling Brian all the embarrassing things he did. Brian well never let this down. "The best is when he would walk around in this skinti-"

Abyo didn't let her finish. He walked into the kitchen before she could reveal anything else to his brother. Brian saw him enter as he sat at the table, a mug of coffee in his hand. Smiling, he waved at him as told him morning but Abyo didn't return the gesture as he looked at the women by the stove. He couldn't see her face because she had her back turned to him. Though Abyo had to admit who ever she is, she sure has one nice, firm ass.

"Abyo!"

"Huh?" Abyo regretfully tore his gaze from her rear and looked at Brian. "What?"

Brian's face had a smug look and Abyo could only guess that he had been caught staring. Abyo's face turned scarlet as he walked over to the table and sat across the table from him, which also gave Abyo a perfect side view of the mysterious host. Brian only smirked more at the discomfort his older brother showed while his eyes would wonder back to the cooking female as Brian passed him a mug of coffee.

"Did you enjoy the view or are you going in for seconds," Brian asked him as he leaned over the table so their host wouldn't hear. Brain only chuckled when Abyo just glared at him in response. Man, is Brian ever glad that he tagged along.

"Abyo, I hope you had a restful sleep. Breakfast should be ready shortly."

He looked up but she turned her head once again before he could get a look at her. Her voice sounded very familiar but Abyo couldn't place a face. His sea green eyes never left her form as he absorbed more of her.

Black, curly hair pulled up into a messy ponytail complemented her ivory skin tone. Her short grey shorts showed off her long, smooth looking legs that seemed to run for miles and if he were right, she probably would reach just a little below his chin if Abyo were standing next to her. Her tight, white tank top showed off her flat and tone stomach and not to mention, the tank top tighten ever so slightly over her chest, showing off her round and full breasts. He trailed her long arms up to her small hand with slender fingers. Before he could even begin to look at the side view of her face, the oven went off. She pulled a glove on before opening the oven door and bending down to pull out a tray of biscuits. Again, Abyo couldn't help but give himself another look at her rear.

Brian chuckled slightly as Abyo tore his gaze from her once again and gave him a confuse look. His younger brother knew something but he just didn't know what. It wasn't until Brian said her name, did Abyo's thoughts left his mind.

"So, Ching, where did you learn English?"

She turned around at her name and Abyo just stared, everything seemed to go in slow motion as she placed the tray down, brushing aside the few stranded hairs that came out of her ponytail. "My father. When you're the daughter of the worlds famous swordsmen, people from all over the world would come to learn his ways."

Ching took off her glove as she placed it on a hook above the stove before turning everything off. Walking over to the cupboard above her counter, she pulled out three plates. "Father always thought it would be best to speak to his students in _their_ own languages. So, he taught me every language that is known to man at a very young age," she continued as she served them. Turning around, she went back for forks and glasses. Placing that on the table, she walked away from the table once more to bring out a jug of orange juice from the fridge.

"What other languages can you speak," Brian asked as he quickly looked over to Abyo. His face still stun from finding out the girl he was goggling at is Ching.

"Oh, um lets see." Her blue eyes looked up as she began to count down on her fingers. "While English obviously, Spanish, Greek, German, French, Japanese, Chinese, and a whole lot more." She giggled a little before taking a bite from her plate. Her eyes rested on Abyo who hadn't touched his food. "Abyo, are you not feeling well?" Her small hand touched his forehead, feeling how warm his face is. "Abyo, you have a fever."

Abyo snapped out of it as he pushed her hand away. How could he tell her that he felt warm not because of a fever but because he was just turned on by her not even a minute ago. He couldn't believe he just had those thoughts about Ching, again. What is wrong with him! "I'm fine Ching," he managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Her voice, soft and enchanting made him go crazy. Did she have any idea what she's doing to him?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not that hungry that's all." Did his voice always sound that unsure when she was around? Abyo wasn't sure anymore. In fact, he wasn't sure about a lot of things right now. Like why he kept, having these thoughts about her before finding out it's Ching.

"Alright then."

The three ate their meal in an awkward silence before Abyo had enough. First thing first, how did they get here? "So huh how did we get her exactly?"

"Oh that," Brian started to laugh at the memory. "After you fainted Ching started asking me questions in different languages until she finally spoke in English. After which, I explained everything to her and Ching told me that we could spend the night at her house so we wouldn't have to sleep in a hot house with no A/C. Thanking her, I picked you up, which took me awhile because you're fat ass was too heavy. Don't know how Pucca picked you up like you were a newborn. Anyways, we walked to her house. She showed me the rooms we could use and I threw you on one bed before I went to the other room. Which takes us back to the present on how we got here."

Abyo didn't do anything as he forced another bite in his mouth. "So Ching, where's Won?" Abyo tried to sound as casual as possible. This is Ching, his friend. He shouldn't be acting like this.

Her face took on a sad smile, her eyes dripping just slightly at the name. "Won, passed away a few years back." A tear fall as she thought about her beloved pet. Wiping the tear, she gave them a small smile. "I'm alright though. Won was old when he finally moved on, so I'm okay."

Feeling uncomfortable with the change of mood, Brian decided it would be best to change the subject. Leave it to Abyo to make such a pretty girl cry. "You said you're dad is a swordsmen. Did he teach you anything?"

Abyo smiled at the memories of Ching fighting with her swords. She was so graceful as she fought that he remembered the moments he couldn't take his eyes off her when he himself should have been practicing. "Hell yeah he did. Not only did he teach her but Garu and me as well. Next to her dad Chang, Ching here was one of the best skilled swordfighter in our village."

Ching blushed at the compliment Abyo gave her as she waved her hand at him. "Please, if Ssoso keeps up his training, he'll surpass me."

"He's still training with Chang?"

"Of course."

Brian watched as the tension between the two faded away. They talked as if ten years apart from one another never existed. Brian couldn't help but smile a tad at how happy Abyo seemed all of a sudden. Never has Brian experience such a sight when it came to Abyo. His brother's happiness seemed to spread that Brian couldn't help but be happy for him.

"Have you meet some interesting people that your dad taught Ching," Brian asked.

The two stopped, forgetting that Brian was with them. Blushing at her neglectfulness, Ching faced Brian. She didn't see Abyo staring at her with such tenderness but Brian did as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, actually. I made some good friends that way there out the years. There are even times that Father used me as examples for techniques. In fact, that's how I even met my fiancé Erick. At the time I just turned seventeen and he was twenty." Brian watched as Abyo's face took on a pain look as Ching said her fiancé's name as she went on with her story. "He came from England when he heard about Father. We spent most of our time together with me teaching him techniques when I realized that he was just using that as a reason to spend time with me. Before I knew it, we started dating and just a few months ago, Erick purposed to me. We'll be married on December 18th of this year."

"That's two months away Ching. Why so soon?"

Abyo had to ask as her. His good eye went to her hands on the table. How did he miss it the first time? There, right on her slender finger sat a silver band with a diamond that couldn't be bigger than a pea with two smaller purple diamonds surrounding it.

She only looked at him with her head tilted to the side. The look on her face seemed like she couldn't believe he would ask such a question. "I love him Abyo. Why wouldn't I?"

A cold feeling came to his chest at those words. She loves him. A man that Abyo never met and Ching is getting married to him in less than two months. Abyo found it hard to breathe and he didn't know why. Why did those words feel like a stab in the chest? Why did he even care? Ching could take care of herself. Ching is just a friend to him so why is it; Abyo couldn't feel happy for her? Why couldn't he smile and congratulate her like a good friend should do?

"Abyo?"

He looked up into her beautiful crystal blue eyes, those same eyes that would sparkle with happiness. Those same eyes that always made him see things in a better light. Those same eyes that shined even more when she would smile.

Seeing her right now with such worry, Abyo didn't like it. He wanted her to smile again. Whatever these feelings he's having, Abyo had to push them aside. Those feelings were keeping him from making her happy. He wanted to see that twinkle in her eyes as her lips almost reach her eyes. For some reason, Abyo knew it would pain him to say it, but if would make her happy he say it.

Giving her his best smile that he could force on his face, his eye never leaving her face. "Congratulations Ching. You deserve your happily ever after."

Ching smiled as she went to give him a hug, which Abyo returned as he wrapped his large arms around her small frame. Just seeing that smile on her face, made him happy but it left a bitter taste in the end. If only she knew that, he couldn't be happy for her like a true friend. If only she knew how much Abyo wished for this pain to disappear and take him with it.

* * *

**The drama starts! It took me awhile to figure out how to end this chapter but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.**

**Haha you gotta love Abyo's idiotic behavior sometimes. Between him and Brian, they make good comic relief. I always saw Abyo as somewhat of a player, never really noticing Ching's feelings for him, even when they had some clips of the two kissing. I figured that since he's in his twenties and men's minds at that age are…lustful, I could work at his thoughts on Ching. Plus, it's fun making him think such thoughts about Ching and him not understanding why. ^-^**

**I felt really bad for him at the end of the chapter. Lord do I know that feeling of pretending to be happy for someone you like but really, you just want to go cry and never come out of that dark abyss you found yourself in.**

**Pushing that note aside, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and if anyone besides Garucca-Lover24 (because I know she will) is reading this, please review! Reviews are like chocolate to me, they make me happy. XD I mean it, I squeal every time I get a review.**


	5. Abyo in Denial

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing.**

**I'm just going straight to the story and not talk you ears off today.**

**Erick's 27, Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23 and Brian is 21. Pucca's uncles are all in their 40's. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Abyo in Denial

Abyo opened the door to his bedroom, took off his work shirt and threw himself on his bed face first. Groaning, he flipped over and stared at the roof, slightly thanking God it was Saturday, meaning he wouldn't have to see Ching until Monday.

His first week back was more than he bargained for. Thankfully, that same day when he and Brian left Ching's house, he got a call saying their furniture was here. With Garu's help, Abyo and Brian were able to move everything in and have enough sunlight to go food shopping. With everything turned on and their home furnish, it made it easy for Abyo to decline Ching's offer on spending another night at her place. Plus, on top of all that, thanks to Ching and Pucca, the brothers found themselves with jobs.

Abyo working with Ching, training martial arts to beginners at Turtle Training Hall while Brian worked as a waiter at Goh-Ring Restaurant. Though, Abyo figured Pucca's uncles only agreed because they would save more dishes with someone else handling the food besides Dada. Even still, Abyo had to admit that Brian working at the restaurant improved his Korean. Still a little choppy but at least he could say a decent sentence without saying something dirty. It also helped that Abyo's been making sure that the two would speak nothing but Korean when they were home.

Abyo closed his eyes, thinking about everything else that happened since he found out about Ching's engagement. A groan escaped his lips at the thought of her as those feelings came back. Even Garu notice that he has been acting strange lately and Abyo has only been here for a whole week!

Fuck his life.

His thoughts traveled to Ching. Lord, he had a hard time teaching with Ching right next to him, in her soft purple sport's bra and skin-tight workout pants. Showing off how toned her body really is as she had her hair back in the two braided pigtails he remembered as a kid.

Every time they had to demonstrate a technique to their students, Ching would use him and he would either find himself holding her, under her or on top of her. Each making his mouth dry and once in a while, he found his sweatpants just a little _too_ tight.

To make matters worse, the oh-so-wonderful Erick works there too. Abyo's just glad that he didn't have to work with him. Just the thought of Erick makes his blood boil. Ching, being her cheerful self, introduce the two on his first day of work and the first thing that came to Abyo's mind when he saw him was Erick fits the bill to the whole 'Tall, Dark and Handsome' that every girl dreams of.

The guy stood at a 6'6" and Abyo had to look up just to stare him in the eye, which Abyo hated. The fact Erick turned out to be taller than he is, made him hate the guy even more. Grey eyes with a hint of light blue that Abyo caught Ching staring at more than once when she had the chance too. Another reason on why Erick made it on Abyo's Top 10 of guys he hates. Not to mention that Erick had his sun kissed skin ripped to the point Ching would trail a finger down his arm when the two were together, made Abyo want to pull them apart. Nice wavy black hair that just touched the back of neck and Ching would tangle her hands in it when they would kiss.

Oh God, the two kissing! Just the thought made Abyo turn sour and see nothing but red. The first time he saw the two kissing, Abyo had to hold himself back from walking over there and beating Erick to a bloody mess. The way Erick wrapped his arms around her with his hands dangerously close to her ass while he seemed to be raping her mouth with his tongue, _still_ made him furious.

Again, fuck his life.

"Like her…you do."

Abyo laughed. He couldn't help it. Hearing Brian just trying to start a conversation with him made his day just a little better. Catching his breath, Abyo sat up and gave his brother a small smile. "Alright Yoda, what are you trying to say."

Brian's face turned somewhat red at the comment. He thought he did a decent job on trying to say a full sentence. There was no need for Abyo to make fun of him. Did Brian make fun of Abyo when he was learning English? Memories of a young Brian teasing a young Abyo on his English came to mind and Brian growled. Damn karma.

Thinking it would easier for him, Brain just spoke in English. "I mean that you like Ching."

Abyo snorted, "Of course I like her. She's my friend."

"No you jackass. You like her like her."

"I'm not following."

Brian rolled his eyes. Abyo could be so clueless at times. How the hell did Garu manage without wanting to strangle him? "You find Ching attractive."

Abyo went back to lying down, his head resting on his hands and turned his head so he could face Brian by the door. He still wasn't following on what his brother was getting at.

"So? I think Pucca's attractive but I'm not thinking about her. Then again, if I did think about her Garu would have my head on a silver platter." Abyo shrives at the thought.

Brian just stood there, mind blown by how truly stupid Abyo really is. "What the fuck? Am I talking to a ten-year old here! Let me break it down for you that even _your_ dumb ass could understand. You are in love with Ching."

Abyo shot up in his bed and stared at Brian, thunderstruck at the idea. Him? In _love_ with Ching? What the fuck is his brother smoking? Abyo has known Ching all his life; you would think he would know if he felt anything towards the girl.

Taking in a deep breath, Abyo figured he would just take the bait and see where Brian's going at. "I can't like her like that."

"And why not," Brain asked, crossing his arms as he did so.

Why did Abyo have to be in such denial? Brian has seen the signs when Ching was near. Abyo would smile more, laugh warmly and his eyes would linger on Ching when she wasn't looking. Thankfully, to Brian's delight, Abyo stopped looking at her as she was his next meal but now, his stares were different.

Abyo didn't look at her with just lust but with such care and compassion. He stared at her the same way Brain would see Bruce do when he looked at his mom. Love. That's all you could see in Abyo's eyes. Never had Brian seen Abyo like that. He never saw his brother look at any of his ex's like if they were the only one in his eyes.

To see him like this pained Brian to no end. He wanted to help Abyo but all he could do is help him see that his feelings for Ching are deeper than friendship. An easy task but with Abyo being in such denial, it's going to take a lot more than just telling the thick-headed twit.

"Because B, I don't know if you notice but I haven't seen her in ten years. Ten years is enough time to not know someone anymore. Hell, I _know_ I don't know her like I use too."

Sighing, Brian uncrossed his arms, walked over to the edge of the bed and laid down on his back. His legs still touching the floor with his arms spread out over his head. "I don't see the problem there. If you are so worried about not knowing Ching, then get to know her again. Problem solved."

The boy made it seem so easy. So why did Abyo feel so unsure about the idea? Maybe it's because Abyo feared that Ching wouldn't want to hang out again like old times. Maybe it's because he didn't know where to begin. It didn't matter why but it all came down to one thing, Abyo was afraid of Ching not wanting anything to do with him.

"God you are like a fucken' helpless puppy. What happened to the Abyo that I use to know who wasn't scared to know a girl? Who wouldn't take a no for an answer?"

"Nothing happened to him. I'm still here."

"Then prove it!" Brian's head started to hurt. Rubbing his forehead with one hand, he looked at his watch. Four-twenty three. Thirty minutes until his shifted started. "Look, mope all you want but I have to go to work. See you later."

Abyo watched as his smartass of a brother walked out of his room, his words still ringing in his ears. Seriously, what gave Brian the idea that he liked Ching more than a friend? Once more, what made him think that he wasn't the same person?

Getting off his bed, Abyo walked over to his mirror. The black eye Pucca gave him long since healed while he studied his appearance. Why is he so scared on Ching not wanting to get together? If he knew Ching liked he hopes he still does, she would be delighted while dragging him out the door to who knows where. All Abyo has to do is go knock on her door and tell her that he wanted to catch up like old times. Hell, he remembered when she and her dad would come over and have dinner with him and his dad. Why couldn't they do that now?

Because she's in engage.

That thought came to mind and for the first time, Abyo smirked. He didn't get angry. His chest didn't feel like a knife went through him. So what if Ching's engaged to some ass wipe that Abyo would love to do nothing more than send his ass to the moon. That shouldn't stop him from wanting to spend time with Ching.

Brian's right, never has he been scared on wanting to know a girl and Abyo wasn't about to stop that now. With that in mind, Abyo reached for a cell and called Ching.

"_Hi Abyo, what's up?"_ She answered on the first ring and knew it he who was the on the other line. Abyo didn't know why but his heart leaped in his chest as his breathing quickened.

"Hey Ching, are you busy tomorrow?" He waited as he heard the sound of paper shuffling around. He didn't know why but his palms began to sweat again. Just praying that she would tell him no.

"_No, why?"_

Swallowing, he got ready to answer her question, reminding himself that it was going to be just two friends hanging out. It wasn't going to be a date. No, it was not a date at all. Just two friends catching up, that's it.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know like old times."

"_Sure Abyo. That sounds great! Come over in the morning around seven. That way, we have the whole day."_

"Alright, sounds great Ching. I'll see you then. Night Ching."

"_Pleasant dreams Abyo."_ The line went died.

Abyo looked at his phone, a smile on his face. There, he did it. Tomorrow morning he will be spending the whole day with Ching, as friends because that's what friends do. Spend time together. It wasn't a date and this way, Abyo could prove Brian wrong as well, because there is no way Abyo liked Ching like that.

He wasn't in love with Ching. He couldn't be in love with Ching. Then why did that thought seem so heartbreaking?

* * *

**Abyo, what are we going to do with you? Listen to Brian you numskull!**

**Next chapter will be about their not so-called date with a surprise guest that tagged along. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please, leave a review.**


	6. It's Not a Date

**Thank you to Garuuca-Lover24 for reviewing.**

**Sorry it took so long for an update, I had to update another story of mine. I won't talk forever and let you read Abyo's "non-date".**

**Erick's 27, Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23 and Brian is 21. Pucca's uncles are all in their 40's. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pucca or the store name Rotiboy. I'm just borrowing them for my story.**

* * *

Chapter Six: It's Not a Date

The morning sun crepe through the blinds, landing on Abyo's sleeping face. Slowly opening his eyes, he yawned and gave himself a good stretch. Smiling, he got out of his bed and headed to the shower.

After a good twenty minuets of washing and shaving, he walked out of his bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist feeling like a new man. His hair still dripping, Abyo open a dower and grabbed out a pair of boxers. Whistling a tune that he made up, he started to look for the nicest pair of jeans he owned. Finally, he found a nice pair of faded blue jeans and placed it on his bed. Next, he went to his closet and began to look for a shirt.

Thirty minutes later, Abyo looked at himself in the mirror. He combed his hair back using just enough gel to keep it in place. A not _too_ tight black shirt that showed enough of how built he became along with his comfortable faded blue jeans. Tying it all off with his black biker boots. He leaned in and ran his hand along his jaw line, making sure that he didn't miss a spot on his face.

Scanning his dresser top, Abyo found his cologne. He sprayed just enough that gave off a nice smell but not overwhelming. Finishing everything off, Abyo placed a silver chain necklace with a cross. The only jewelry he owns but only because there's a meaning behind it. Ching herself gave him this very same necklace on his last day here before he moved away.

"You know, for someone that's claiming this isn't a date, you sure look nice."

Abyo turned around to see Brian standing by his door. "It's not a date! What's wrong with dressing nice for a friendly get to together with a friend? And you are not allowed to speak in English."

"Nothing, nothings wrong." Brian waved his hands in front of him, smiling the whole time. He turned around to leave but not before making on more comment. "I'm not the one in love with my best friend but in denial to admit it."

Abyo's face turned red while Brian walked away. Stupid Brian. He doesn't know what he's talking about because this isn't a date and he didn't love Ching. Agreeing with himself, Abyo placed his phone and wallet in his pocket and headed out his room.

Walking pass the kitchen, he saw Brian sitting down at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. Of course, Brian wouldn't be Brian if he didn't say anything.

"Don't forget to but her some flowers and chocolate for the first date."

"Shut up, dammit!" With that, Abyo slammed the door and marched off.

* * *

Five minutes to seven, Abyo stood in front Ching's door and knocked. In his hands were a bouquet of wild flowers and a box of chocolate, which he did not buy for a date as Brian said. No, he only bought them because he wanted to be nice and buy his _friend_ a gift.

The door swung open and Abyo grinned at the sight of Ching. She looked lovely in a sunhat with her long white sundress that had a hint of lavender towards the bottom. The way she smiled at him, Abyo felt his face heating up but figured it had to be the heat.

"Morning Ching, uh here, I brought you some flowers and chocolate." Abyo handed the items over, his face feeling hotter. Stupid heat.

"Abyo, that's so sweet of you. Thank you." She grabbed his gift, their fingers brushing just slightly. A detail that Abyo didn't miss as her soft, pale cool skin touched his rough, tan warm one. "I'll put these in some water. Come on in and make yourself at home."

Ching waved him in as Abyo closed the door behind him. Looking around, he decided to go and wait in her living room. Sitting down, he saw a picture on the coffee table. Grabbing the frame, he pulled the picture closer to him. Ching smiling face stared right at him. Her face slightly red as the wind played with her hair. Abyo smiled but glared as he saw the figure next to her.

Erick. She had a picture of Erick and her together in her living. The very picture seemed to taint the room. He looked around and notices that all the pictures she had up were of her and Erick. He found some with Garu and Pucca but there was none with him. Looking back at the photo in hand, Abyo felt his grip tighten.

"I like that picture too."

The sudden sound of a new voice scared him. Placing the picture down, he turned and saw Erick standing in the hall. The man smiled at him and walked over to Abyo, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, it's nice."

"I remember when we took that photo. It was our two-year anniversary and I planned this picnic out by the forest. She was so stunning and still is."

Abyo gave him a smile, biting back the urge to straggling him. If only Erick spoke like Brain did in Korean but no, Erick spoke fluently and he even has an accent to go with it. Likely, for both of their sakes, Ching came back from the kitchen. Her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh good, you're ready." Grabbing her keys from the TV Ching turned to face the two men. "Alright, you both ready?"

"Wait, he's coming too?"

Abyo didn't mean to say it but the words just slipped right out of his mouth. This date…get to together was supposed to be just him and Ching. Not some over grown gorilla tagging along for the ride.

"Is something wrong with that?" Ching looked at him as Erick just gave him a half grin.

"Er no, I was just didn't know others were coming." Fighting back the embarrassment Abyo smiled at Ching, pretending Erick wasn't in the same room. "So, let's go."

* * *

Abyo found himself sitting down in one of Santa's many stores, this one just being a bun shop. The three were not in the mood for noodles, so Ching thought it would be nice to take him to Rotiboy since it opened not long after he left. Taking a bite, Abyo was surprise on the flavor, sweet with just a hint of spice.

'_Just like Ching.'_ Abyo blushed from the thought as he took another bite. _'Stop it Abyo, you shouldn't be having thoughts like that!'_

He looked over to see Erick feeding bite sizes to Ching, her cheeks coated in light pink. She seemed happy to him but Abyo knew he could make her happier. The thought came so quickly to him that Abyo had to slap himself. Where the fuck were these thoughts coming from?

'_You are in love with Ching.'_

Brian. Abyo let out a low growl as his brother's words rang through his mind. The idea was still impractical to him. He just can't like Ching. She's engaged to another man. Even if he did, which he knew he didn't, it would lead to disaster. What good comes out of feeling for someone who's soon to be married? Either way, someone is going to get hurt. Him or the groom, and Abyo would rather not be in a position like that.

"Abyo, are you not feeling well?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at Ching's voice. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling ill? You hardly touched your food. Do you not like it?"

Abyo looked down at his plate. It was true. He was still eating his first bun while his other two were still on his plate. His eyes looked over to see that Erick and Ching were down with their meal and were now waiting for him.

"Oh, huh, no I'm not sick and the food is fine. I'm just not that hungry."

He flashed a smirk at her and Abyo couldn't help but notice that her blush. It was faint but it was still there. Abyo couldn't believe it, he just made Ching blush and her soon-to-be husband didn't even notice. Score one for him.

"Then I'll just be taking these," Erick said as he grabbed Abyo's plate and began to stuff them down.

"Erick! Those are Abyo's, you can't just eat them!" Ching scrolled him for doing something so thoughtless. "You don't know if Abyo was going to bring the rest home."

"It's okay Ching, I don't mind."

She looked over to see Abyo smiling at her and she held back another blush. She couldn't have those returning feelings for him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Have at them Erick." Abyo grinned at the man as Erick stuff another bun in his mouth. "Hope you chock on them bastard," Abyo whispered to himself, glaring at the nuisance across from him.

"What was that Abyo," Erick asked.

Abyo's glare quickly changed into a friendly smile as he held up the bun in his hand. "Would you like the one I was already eating? That is, if you don't mind I took two bites out of it." Erick didn't say anything as he snatched it out of Abyo's hand and ate that one too. Abyo just smiled at him without a care in the world. _'Enjoy asshole, I spat in it just for you.'_ Abyo looked at the now empty plates before staring at Ching. "Ready to go?"

"So Ching, besides Garu admitting his feelings and marring Pucca and you getting married, anything else that changed while I was away," Abyo asked. He grew tired of the silence and sight-seeing a village that has changed since his absence bored him. They been aimlessly walking around, not knowing what to do next so he figured he could just talk to Ching and ignore Erick altogether.

Abyo watched as she tapped a finger on her slightly round chin. "Not much has changed really. Tobe still doesn't like Garu and once in a while you'll see the two fighting or Tobe just yelling at him while Garu just stares with a jaded expression. Ring-Ring travels the world as a singer but when she comes home, Dada follows her around like a puppy. It's cute really," Ching giggles, making Abyo chuckle with her before she looked up at him. "That's about it. Everything is still the same."

Abyo stared into her eyes, never wanting to look away but did so anyways. Sighing, he looked and saw some kids playing Double Dutch. Looking back at Ching, he grabbed her hand and ran off towards the kids. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Abyo, what's the hurry," Ching asked him as she held down her hat.

He stopped and Ching finally saw why Abyo took off so suddenly. Jump ropes. He ran off with her to a bunch of kids jump roping. She gave him a hopeless expression. She hasn't skipped rope since he moved and when she tried getting back into it, Erick told her a proper lady doesn't jump rope. Ching didn't know why she listened to Erick that day. Jump roping was her life but so was Abyo.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head as she backed away. "I can't Abyo."

His sea green eyes stared at her if she grew an extra head. "Can't? What are you talking about Ching? You never left home without a jump rope and whenever I saw you, you were skipping rope. Come on, jump with me."

He held out a hand for her to take as she stared at it. She wanted to but she just couldn't. Ching shook her head once again. "I can't Abyo."

Abyo didn't give up though. He leaned in and grabbed her hand despite her protest. He pulled her towards the group of kids who were just staring at them. "Mind if we jump in," Abyo asked them. The two that held the ropes in thief hands just shrugged their shoulders as they began to twirl the rope.

"Abyo, please, I can't jump rope anymore." Ching tried to pull her hand out of his grasp but found that she couldn't.

"Bullshit and I'm going to prove it." With that, he wrapped his arms around Ching and jumped in the awaiting ropes.

Ching couldn't believe the situation she was in. She was in the arms of Abyo as he jumped over the two ropes. She looked at the child in front of her that was laughing at her discomfort. Ching couldn't just stay like this but she also couldn't just jump out of Abyo's arms and stop the game. Her head to the floor, Ching watched as each rope came and went. Calculating the timing for each. The rope on her right came faster than the one on her left.

She was in a trance. The ropes coming and going, the sound of the rope hitting the floor, and Ching didn't know how it happened but she found herself staring at Abyo. The two of them jumping together face-to-face as Abyo just gave her a knowing grin.

"Told you, you were bullshitting." Abyo smirked as he gave her wink.

"Shut up, Abyo." Ching looked away from him as she felt her face becoming warmer.

She noticed that the crowd had gotten bigger since the last she looked. Villagers young and old watched as they jumped. She didn't know why but Ching felt like she had to do something besides jump. She started to twirl around and touch the ground. She grabbed Abyo's hand and the both of them switched positions. Abyo only grinned as he jumped out, watching Ching perform tricks for her adoring crowd.

She turned around and faced him. "Well, are you going to jump back in?"

"When I jump in you have to jump out."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She only shrugs, as Abyo got ready to jump back in the awaiting ropes. Taking a few steps, he did a flip and landed back in without stepping on the ropes as Ching jumped out. The crowd cheered as Ching grinned at him.

"Didn't know that you could that."

Abyo only grinned back at her. "Neither did I." He held out a hand and Ching beamed as she jumped back in beside him, never letting go of his hand.

The two were having fun until Erick finally found them.

"Ching!"

The sudden sound of his voice, Ching lost count and stepped on a rope. The ropes falling to the ground, Ching looked over with wide eyes as she saw a slightly out of breath, red face Erick.

"Erick, there you are. Where have you been," Ching asked him. Her face red from the heat and her breathing slightly uneven from the jumping she was doing.

"Looking for you! You two just ran over a mile away, leaving me behind!"

It was over a mile? Ching couldn't help but smile slightly. Abyo still had that hawks eye that can spot anything a mile away. No wonder she didn't know where he was running to.

"Erick, chill would ya? We were just skipping some rope." Abyo smiled at him as he placed an arm around her shoulders. A task he always did when they were younger.

Erick only glared at Abyo and marched over to Ching. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from him. "We're leaving Ching."

Ching didn't say anything as she turned around and gave him an apologetic smile. Abyo only waved back at her as he watches Erick dragging Ching away like the asshole Erick is. Sighing, Abyo turned around and nods to the kids before leaving. Looking at the time on his cell, Abyo sighed again. It wasn't even one and already he was heading home. Stupid prick, taking Ching away from him like that. Well, Abyo can always see her at work.

He walked him with a slight hop in his step. When he got there, Abyo opened the door to his house and found Brian sitting in the livingroom. Making his way to the kitchen, Abyo grabbed a can of soda and walked into the livingroom. His brother's green eyes eyed him as he sat down, a smirk never leaving his face. Abyo ignored him as he grabbed the remote to find something to watch. He was enjoying the silence until...

"So, how was the date?"

* * *

**I don't know. I have a love hate for this chapter. Anyways, please leave a review!**


	7. Annabelle

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have three stories including this one to start writing. So, the updates may be longer than I want them too. All well, it is what it is.**

**Declaimer: don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Annabelle

Brian didn't flinch as Abyo slammed the door closed. In fact, he didn't think much of it as he finished his breakfast and placed it in the sink. Brian grew accustom to Abyo's childish behavior. There really was no reason for Abyo to get angry; it was just a date with a girl who happened to engaged. In a way, Brian couldn't wait to see how this plays out. Will Abyo realize that he likes Ching more than a friend and the question is, does Ching like Abyo back?

Snickering at the thought, the house phone rang. Sighing, Brian answered and prayed that all those extra lessons will pay off.

"Hello?" Brian asked as he listened to the other end. "But today is er my day uh off?" His statement came off as more of a question. Damn this language. Listening to Dumpling's reasoning, Brian huffed. There was no way he could get out of this. "Fine, I'll be there ten."

Hanging up, Brian just couldn't believe his luck. Karma had it out for him, he just knew it.

* * *

"Sorry once again Brain. Normally we'll call Pucca but with Sage-"

Brian waved Ho off his speech. He understood on why they couldn't ask Pucca to cover for Dada. No body wanted a waitress severing them while taking care of a baby at the same time. "It's fine…really." Thinking about his next sentence, Brain grabbed a tray of noodles. "I need all the practice I can get." With that, Brain walked out of the kitchen.

'_Stupid Dada. How did he manage to slip on water, slide into the wall and knock down everything off a shelf and onto his head?'_

That guy really was klutz as Brain took orders and handed them out. The only good thing about this was the fact it was Sunday and that meant the restaurant closed at noon. Maybe with luck, Brain might make it home before Abyo does and get the chance to ask about his not so called date. Other than that, the only other good thing he could think of was Brian was now able to understand the native language with ease. Now if only he could speak it properly.

Cleaning up a table and placing all the dirty dishes on his tray, Brian heard the front bell ring. Looking up, he saw Pucca walking in with Sage in her arms and Brian couldn't help but wonder if her arms ever got tired from walking from her house to here. Placing the last dish on the tray, Brian made his way over to where Pucca sat but stopped half way.

He looked around and saw that all the costumers were still eating and made a bee line to the kitchen. He returned minutes later with a tray of noodles, a cup of Sprite and a bowl of dry cereal for Sage. Placing everything down on the table, Brian handed Pucca her lunch and took Sage from her arms. What could he say; Brain had a weakness for babies.

Grateful, Pucca reached for her bowl and began to eat her first meal of the day. Sage kept her up all through the night and even when the sun came up, her little bundle of joy wouldn't even let her leave for a second to eat. Pucca even had to shoo Garu away a couple of times because he needed to sleep before getting up for work. If there was one thing about Garu that Pucca loved, it was the fact that he never seemed to amaze her. Never in her life, would Pucca have guessed that Garu would want to run a music store. Although, on his days off, he could still be found training away, just like when they were kids.

Bouncing the giggling baby on his knee, Brian gave Pucca a concerned look. "You tired?" Pucca only nodded and gave a swift point to the source of her tiredness. Brian nodded in understanding as he thought about why she would be here on such a lack of sleep. Thinking about his morning conversation with her uncles, Brain found his answer. "Dada?" He smiled as Pucca gave him a knowing smirk before patting her on the shoulder. "Well, with me here, you worry will not."

Pucca was drinking her soda when Brian asked her his question. She had to cover her mouth or else, the soda in her mouth would have sprayed out everywhere. Her attempts did little good as the liquid manage to squirt out between her fingers. Pucca wasn't use to anyone learning Korean and at times, she forgot Brian was still learning. She gave him an apologetic look as she grabbed the towel he handed her. After cleaning up her mess, Pucca reached into her bag that she brought and pulled out a notepad and pencil. Scribbling something onto the paper, she flipped it around for Brian to see.

He blushed as he read the correct term for his sentence. Brian was really starting to despise this language. He could understand it. He could read it. He could even write it but for the life of him, he just couldn't speak it.

Hearing the bell ring, Brian was all but happy to get up and help the next costumer out. Handing over Sage, Brian stood up and turned around but he didn't move. He was fixed in his spot as he watched a young woman with red hair in a pixie cut look around nervously before sitting down. Something just drew him to her as Brian made his way to take her order.

"Welcome."

The woman looked up and Brian's breath was caught in his throat as he stared into her green eyes with a tint of grey. He couldn't help but notice how she bit her bottom lip, making them fuller and pinker than they already were before she looked away. Either she just cheeked him out or she didn't understand Korean.

"Are you new to the village," Brian asked but this time in English.

She looked up at him and released a huge amount of air. "Thank the Lord there is someone else who speaks English. I thought I was going to be alone."

"Nah, I'm barely learning myself but if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been in Sooga?"

"A couple of hours really. Oh, I'm Annabelle by the way," she held out her hand for him to shake, "but everyone calls me Annie."

"Brian but everyone calls me Brian." Brian stated as he shook her hand, her soft and smooth hand. She giggled at his lame joke and Brian just wanted to hear it again. "If you want, I can introduce you to someone. That way, you'll know someone in the village."

"That would be delightful."

Grinning, Brian grabbed her hand and led the way to Pucca. The brown eye mother couldn't help but wonder how the new person Brian was bring over, reminder her of someone. Pucca didn't have much time to think it over as the two came closer to her.

"This is Pucca. She doesn't speak much so don't feel like she doesn't like you. Her husband is the same way." Facing Pucca, Brain pointed to Annie. "Pucca, Annie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Pucca had no clue on what the red head said but nevertheless, she smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Great, I'll be back with your food." Looking back at Pucca, he pointed to her empty bowl. "Would you like another?"

Pucca smiled even wider as Brian said a sentence without messing up. Handing him her empty bowl, Brian took it and made a quick round on picking up any other dishes that were left on the table. With Brian gone, Pucca began to think about her earlier thought. She just couldn't seem to understand on why Annie looked so familiar to her. She was new to the village or Pucca would have seen her by now. Further more, Pucca couldn't understand on why it bothered her so much. Sighing, she returned her attention to Sage who seemed to be having fun with throwing the cereal on the table and trying to make a picture.

Annie couldn't be any more thankful as Pucca's gaze finally left her and resumed to staring at the small infant. The sound of a bell ringing, Annie looked around until her eyes landed on a tall man dressed in black by the front door. He looked around and she had to fight off a blush when he looked her way. She had to fight it back even more when the man smiled at her and began to walk towards her direction. Annie couldn't deny on how handsome the man was as she tried to figure out what to say to him.

In the end, it never came to that as he walked right passed her and straight to Pucca. Without even a second thought, the man bent down and gave Pucca a deep and passionate kiss. It seems that Annie just might Pucca's husband and the child she had with her must be their kid. Pucca sure had good taste.

She looked away until the couple broke apart and the man sat down. Right away, Annie felt his gaze and she became uneasy in her seat. Thank God that Brian came out not a moment later with a tray full of food. The man had perfect timing.

"I see you met Garu." Placing a bowl in front of Annie, Brian did the same for Pucca and Garu. After which, he placed the tray down and grabbed Sage from Pucca. "I forgot to tell you but this little man is Sage and once I'm done with him, he'll be speaking English." He looked over to Annie and gave her another smile. "Don't worry, Garu has a way on making people feel intimated." He looked back at Sage and bounced him on his knee. "Isn't that right Sage? Your daddy is just a Mr. Grumpy Pants." Sage giggled as he swung his arms, happy for the attention. Brian laughed along side the happy babe.

"So how long have you lived here," Annie asked Brian as she cooed at the baby.

"About a week now. Always wanted to live outside the US so when my brother wanted to move back to his home village, I tagged along." Brian looked over to Annie. "And you? What brings you here?"

"Visiting a brother for a couple of months." She looked at her watch and gasped at the time. "Oh no, I'm late! I have to go but it was a pleasure on meeting you all." With that, she took off running, Brian staring after her.

The girl was gorgeous and Brian wanted to learn more about her. Pulling the untouched bowl that Annie left, he took a sip and came to a conclusion, actually two. One, he was going to learn more about her and two, who was her brother.

* * *

Brian arrived home a little before one and Abyo was nowhere in sight. Some how, his day had gotten better. First, he meets a pretty girl and second, Brian still managed to get home before his brother. Kicking off his shoes, Brian made his way to the living room and attempted to watch some TV.

He heard the door open not to long after he arrived. Abyo walked in with a soda can in hand as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He ignored the look that Brian gave him and as he went to take a sip of his drink, Brian asked his question.

"So, how was the date?"

* * *

**Finally, chapter seven has been posted. Like I said before, the updates will be longer apart but I'll try to keep it as consistent as possible. Please, review.**


	8. Autumn Festival

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 for reviewing!**

**Sorry for such a long wait. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: don't own a thing. Nope, not a thing.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Autumn Festival

Sun blazing and people talking, Brian wondered around town with Abyo. It was after four in the afternoon and how the sun was still beaming over there heads, it was beyond him. Maybe he shouldn't have worn his jacket today as Brian tried to fan himself. It was so hot and he didn't even know why they were walking around. Before this, Brian was just lying around, home from work when Abyo walked in and declared they were going to walk around in the village.

Time went by quickly though. They were more than half way through October.

Not paying attention to where he was walking, Brian was pushed to the ground as kids from the Gender Clan ran passed him. Dazed, he looked up and blinked. There were decorations on the building he was under. Blinking again, he saw decorations everywhere he looked. It was amazing really and one thing came to mind, how did he miss this?

"It's a festival, B."

"I knew that!" Brian snapped at Abyo, his dizzy spell long gone. "I just didn't see any preparation for it, that's all."

Abyo rolled his eyes as he walked away from his brother. He looked around, smiling while enjoying the scenery. He really did miss the festivals Sooga Village held. The music, food and laughter shared among friends were always memorable.

It just so happens that the Autumn Festival was his favorite. He loved looking at the trees as the leaves fall. It was a time of changing. A time to start a new. Maybe this was what he needed. To get over whatever he felt for Ching and start off as friends. The wind blew by, carrying red, brown and yellow leaves with it.

Abyo closed his eyes as he enjoyed the breeze. Why couldn't everyday be as peaceful as this? Abyo was enjoying his moment that he didn't even notice Brian wondering off. He just walked until he found some where to sit, watching as kids ran by. Memories came to mind but it was one memory that he remembered the most.

...***...

"_Abyo!" The boy laughed as she called for him but he didn't reply. He was having too much fun running through the forest to stop. "Get back here! The Autumn Festival is going to be starting soon! You promised me a dance!"_

_As they ran through the forest, Abyo was hoping they could run into Pucca and Garu. With some luck, he could kill two birds with one stone. If the girls saw each other, they will stop and talk, giving him and Garu time to escape._

_Although, maybe they should just leave the two love birds alone and just keep running. Garu needed to tell Pucca sooner or later that he liked her. Why else has no one tried to date Pucca, because she was already taken in a way. Sometimes Abyo find it hard that he and Garu are best friends. Who would run from a girl? A hot girl at that._

"_Abyo, watch out!"_

_He looked up in time to see a low tree branch eye level to him. He was running so fast that he didn't have time to duck. With a loud smack (and a bump to go with it) Abyo groaned about on the floor. His vision blurry, he saw someone standing over him. Even though he couldn't see clearly, he knew who it was._

"_Ching, my head hurts."_

_She rolled her eyes and helped him up. "Come on, I'll help you to your house."_

_She wrapped an arm around him as he placed and arm over her shoulders. Good thing no one could see them like this. Abyo didn't want anyone thinking they were together. Yeah, she was fourteen and he was fifteen but they were just friends. He didn't see Ching like that and that's why he didn't want to dance with her at the Autumn Festival. The dances were meant for couples and they weren't one. His planned didn't turn out the way he wanted but it still got the same results._

_There weren't going to dance._

"_You just owe me a dance next year."_

_Or, maybe not._

_...***..._

He never did give her that dance. The next month Abyo moved to America.

"Abyo?" He blinked to see Ching with Garu, Pucca, Sage and Brian were all staring at him. "You okay, I've been calling your name for five minutes."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Erick?" Abyo had to clench his fist when he said Erick's name. Why did it bother him so much?

"He'll be here but until then, let's go. The festival started and I want to show Brian around."

Abyo only smiled. If it made Ching this happy, then he'll do it.

Getting up, he never realized how much he missed his group of friends. Ching chatting away on all the fun they were going to have. Though Sage was a new addition to the family of friends, Pucca and Garu still managed to be close. Only this time, Garu had an arm around her and kept her close. Sage didn't seem to mind as he played with Pucca's necklace. Even Brian seemed liked he belonged there with them.

They walked around as they pointed out booths of games. Brian even tried winning a goldfish, needless to say, he happened to be like everyone else. Wallet empty and no prize to show for it.

Abyo teased him but even still, Abyo would find himself paying for his brother when he wanted to buy some food or play another game. Garu won some prizes for Pucca, whose face kept turning red with every gift he won for her. With each booth they went by, Brian asked the thousand dollar question.

How it was possible for the old man known as Santa, to be at every booth.

Abyo only laughed and that's when he heard it. Chirping. He heard chirping. Looking around, Abyo walked over to the booth to see (surprise, surprise) Santa with a box of baby chicks.

"Welcome to 'Guess that Folk Tale'! Guess three correctly and win a chick. No cost at all. How about it?"

Abyo knew the group stopped and were waiting for him but Abyo wanted to play. "Alright."

Santa chuckled before grabbing some cards. Scanning through the deck, he stopped on a card and looked up at Abyo. "The category is _Love_ and for each question, I'll give you two characters from a story. All you have to do is guess which story they came from." Abyo nodded in understanding and Santa grinned. "First question, Soo-il and Soon-ae?"

"Endless Love."

"Yun Ok and a tiger?"

"The Tiger's Whisker."

"That's two! One more and you win a free baby chick! Yi Mong-ryong and Sung Chunhyang?"

Abyo smirked. The last one was easy. How could he forget which story those characters came from? He and Ching were the main role during her first year of high school. He looked over to see Ching's face flush, showing that she remembered as well. It wasn't something that was easy to forget. They had to kiss for more than one scene which happened to be the first and only time the two kissed in front of a crowd. With one final glance, Abyo turned and answered.

"Chunhyang."

...***...

"Abyo, you didn't have to do that or this for that matter."

Ching found herself dancing with Abyo, their bodies pressed together. The festival had turned out different for her. Abyo had won her a baby chick that sat on her head just like Won used to do. He placed the chick in her hands and Ching giggled as the chick fluffed its feathers before looking her in the eyes.

Love.

That's what Ching felt and so, she named her Ai, love in Chinese.

"I wanted to Ching and if I remembered correctly, I owed you a dance."

Ching flushed while keeping her face hidden in his chest. He remembered. Her heart pounding, Ching looked over to see Pucca and Garu dancing while Brian played with Sage. Her arms wrapped around Abyo's neck and she felt Abyo place his hands on her hip. The two swaying to the music.

For the moment, Ching forgot she was engaged. She forgot about her wedding day. She just closed her eyes and kept her head on Abyo's firm chest while he rested his head near her face. For the moment, it felt so right.

In bliss, she opened her eyes and saw a redhead talking to Brian. The two were laughing and Ching wondered why she seemed familiar. As Brian pointed at them, the redhead turned and Ching paled.

Annabelle. Erick's sister.

"Ching?"

And just like that, her happy moment shattered as she pulled away from Abyo and looked at a livid Erick.

"Erick, I can explain!"

* * *

**The titles of the folk tales that I named are actually stories from North Korea I believe.**


	9. Explain

**Thank you to Garucca-Lover24 and DC for reviewing!**

**I tried to put some more Garu and Pucca in this story without losing the focus on Abyo and Ching. I hope I got it. Enjoy! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own Brian or Pucca characters but my own.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Explain

Pucca and Garu watched as Ching looked between Abyo and Erick desperately. Abyo seemed unfazed by Erick's sudden appearance, almost like this wasn't hi first time seeing Erick's like this. Erick was glaring at Abyo but his anger was directed at Ching.

"Ching, we're living _now_!" Erick grabbed Ching's wrist and yanked her towards him.

Pucca growled. No one touches her best friend like that. She made a move to step in but Garu stopped her. Pucca could feel Garu tensing, wanting to step in as well but when she looked at him, Garu shook his head. The message was clear: It wasn't there place.

Garu didn't let her go and Pucca wasn't sure if he was holding her back or himself, maybe it was both. All Pucca could do was cross her arms, nails biting in her palm from such a tight grip, as she grained her teeth. Watching as Ching struggles on freeing herself from Erick's iron grip.

"I'll say this once and only once," Erick jabbed a finger on Abyo's chest with each word, "stay away from Ching."

"You can't do that!" Ching stopped trying to free herself as Erick only glanced at her. "Erick, you are not my father. You can't tell Abyo he can't see me. He's my friend."

If Ching thought Erick's grip was tight before, it only got tighter. She could feel her wrist becoming numb from the lack of blood and Ching already could picture the bruise that will follow. "Like hell I can!" When she didn't cower, it only added more to the flames. "Let's go."

"No."

"I said, let's go!" Erick yanked Ching's arm for her to follow.

Abyo reached for Ching's other arm and stopped them. "If she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have, too."

The tension was thick and Ching found herself stuck in the middle. She was grateful when Garu stepped in and placed a hand on Abyo's shoulder. Abyo looked and could see what Garu was saying and he didn't like it. Not one bit. Sneering, Abyo gave one last glare at Erick and released Ching. Abyo tried to leave but Garu wouldn't let him.

"What?" Abyo slightly winced on how he snapped at Garu. Garu only stared and Abyo looked away. He saw Pucca giving Brain some cash and a slip of paper before giving Sage a kiss and handing over to his brother before turning away and walking over to him and Garu.

Well, shit. This wasn't going to end well.

…***…

"You're going to explain and you're going to explain _now_!" Erick paced back and forth in Ching's living room, waiting for her to say something. "Why do I always find you in his arms?"

Ching didn't say anything as she rubbed her wrist, which was sore because of him. She didn't even know the standing before her. This wasn't the same Erick that held her gently, kissed her passionately, looked at her with compassion. This was someone she never seen and Ching didn't like it. If this was Erick's true colors, he could leave. Ai jumped down from her head and landed on her lap. The yellow feathers were soft as she slowly pets Ai's head.

"Ching!" She looked up and her blue eyes met grey. "Answer me!"

"You're over reacting."

"Over reacting! The hell I'm not! I have every right to act like this! Every time I see you, you're with Abyo and nine times out of ten, you're in his arms!"

Ching didn't say anything as he yelled. Erick was over reacting and he didn't give her a chance to explain. Giving a kiss on Ai's head, she looked at an enraged Erick. "You're exaggerating, Erick. Abyo's my friend so of course I'm going to hang out with him and besides me _dancing_ with him today, the only other time when I was 'In his arms' was when I tripped at work and he caught me."

Ching got up from her couch; heading to the kitchen but Erick wasn't done.

"Don't walk away from me, Ching. This is _my_ house and you don't leave until I saw you can!"

That was it. Ching has had enough of his screaming and belittling. This was her home. Her house and they were only here because of her house was the closest. Erick didn't live with her and until they became man and wife, he never will. But after tonight, Ching wasn't even sure if she wanted to spend her life with him anymore.

Spinning on her heels, Ching snapped. "_Your _house! _YOUR_ HOUSE! This is _my_ house Erick! If you are going to be a prick, you can just walk your fatass out of my house and leave!"

She turned around once again, fearing that if she was to face him again, something worse might happen. Walking away, she felt a tight grip on her forearm and when she was spun around, a loud _smack_ echoed followed by Ching hitting the ground. Her cheek was hurting and as she looked up, some of her hair fall in her face as she met the eyes of Erick's. His fist still in the air, staring back at her. Both were frozen and neither spoke as the silence spoke the truth for them.

Erick hit Ching.

…***…

"Explain."

Abyo was in Pucca and Garu's house, sitting on their couch as they stood over him. He felt like he was a kid again and was waiting for his dad to give him his punishment. Abyo knew what Pucca meant but the truth was, he didn't know how too.

"Now."

"I can't." Abyo ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. "I can't explain because it's confusing for me, too. I don't know what I feel for Ching. I just know that I feel something."

Pucca screeched.

She was beyond furious with Abyo. All this time, all this fucking time, Abyo liked Ching and he never acted upon it. All those years of Pucca comforting a crying Ching as kids because she thought Abyo didn't like her. When Ching was broken beyond repair the day Abyo had to leave the village, Pucca had to watch. She had to see her best friend, her sister, cry over a broken heart because the truth was; Ching was in love with Abyo.

Garu tried to hold Pucca back but she brushed him aside, glaring at Abyo. Abyo, the one man Ching cared for when they were young. Abyo, the one man Ching would have given anything for Abyo to ask her on a date. Abyo, the man who broke Ching's heart.

Pucca was shaking uncontrollably at the situation. Ten years and all Abyo could say was 'I feel something for Ching.' Anger blinding her, Pucca punched Abyo.

Garu winced at the power punch Abyo received to the face from Pucca. He felt bad but that was one thing Garu was _not_ going to save his friend from. To Abyo's credit, he didn't pass out this time but only blinked well touching his face. Garu knew Abyo was in pain. More than once, Garu has been on the wrong end to one of Pucca's punches.

Pucca only balled her hands at her side, keeping her head down. That punch wasn't enough. She wanted to beat Abyo senseless until that thick skull of his registered that he liked Ching, maybe even love her. She was glad that she had Brian take Sage to her Uncles; she didn't need her baby seeing her like this. Body shaking, Pucca pointed towards the door.

"Leave."

She didn't want Abyo in her home until he came to terms with his feelings. He either liked Ching or he didn't. Abyo slowly got up and without a second look, he left.

Huffing, Pucca felt Garu's hand and she turned around, hugging him with everything she had. Garu just held her, smoothing her black hair as he rocked her slowly. He couldn't blame Pucca for acting the way she did. Abyo had no idea what he did to Ching, what he put her through. Ching was broken and no matter what Pucca did, Ching couldn't revert back to her joyful nature. It wasn't until Erick entered the picture did Ching smile again. She smiled more and laughed often but there was something missing. She was missing that spark and it wasn't until Abyo came back did they see that spark again.

It was the one thing everyone in the village seemed to forget about Pucca and Garu. They see _everything_.

And the way Ching started to glow ever since Abyo's return meant one thing; she was still in love with him.

The tears Pucca shed finally stopped as Garu whipped them away with his thumb. This amazing woman he called his wife was a gift of Heaven itself. She had such a big heart and loved everyone in their village. She takes care of everyone and she would even cry for them. Such a wonderful heart and she chose him. This beautiful person chose him and he was going to do everything he could to show her how much she meant to him.

Garu kissed her forehead before kissing her lips, showing her that everything will be okay. They'll help their friends as much as they can because at the end of the day, love has a funny way on bring true love together.

Garu smiled at the thought because Pucca and he were living proof.

…***…

"Oh, God!" Erick went to his knees and tried to wrap his arms around her but Ching pushed away. "Ching, baby, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean it."

Ching could only move away, her words caught in her throat. She couldn't feel the pain on her face anymore but that she still held her cheek. When Erick tried to hug her, Ching wiggled out of his grip. The contact frighten her, this new Erick frighten her. She saw the hurt in his eyes mixed with the sorry but Ching didn't cave. Erick only got up and sat on the couch, burrowing his face in his hands. His shoulders heaving up and down as he cried. Her heart went out to him and Ching's good-hearted nature took over, making her forget why they were there in the first place.

Getting up, Ching walked over and got on her knees as she placed her hands on Erick's knees. He removed his hands, showing the tears that fall and Ching gave him a soft smile. "Hey."

"Ching, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just…I have to know Ching, do you love him?"

Her heart stopped but she didn't hesitate. "No."

Erick's only response was a kiss but it didn't feel the same to Ching. It no longer had that spark like before. Even still, Ching deepen the kiss. She didn't lie because she didn't love Abyo; she gave that up the day he left. At least, she thought she did because Ching wasn't sure anymore and as Erick moved them from her living room to her bed, Ching didn't stop him. At this point, she just wanted to forget this night and her conflicting feelings for Abyo.


	10. Understanding

**Thank you to Garruca-Lover24 for reviewing!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! Leave a review and let me know :) ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Understanding

Abyo walked aimlessly around the village, kicking up the dirt as he went. He didn't know what time it was, not bothering with looking at his phone. He knew it was late. The roads were lit with the light from the moon, making it nearly impossible to see. Not like he cared any ways. There were far worse things than not being able to see where he was going.

His face hurting as hell but his heart felt much worse. He screwed up this time and now, Abyo didn't know how to fix it. What's worse, he didn't even KNOW what he messed up on. He just knew he did. As if, something inside of him was telling him that he did. Maybe he could find a local bar and drink this…misery away.

No, that wouldn't help him. It would just add more to his plate of problems he found himself in. How did this happen, anyways? When Abyo planned on moving back home, this wasn't part of the plan. This whole weather or not he liked Ching as more as a friend thing. He was suppose to come back, reunite with old friends, eat noodles until he stomach drops, spar with Garu and show Brian how his big brother used to live.

Not wishing for confusing things that didn't make sense to him. The need for wanting time with just Ching, wanting to make her smile, or wanting to make her laugh to the point she couldn't stop. He wanted to see her blue eyes sparkle whenever HE walked in, not Erick. He wanted Ching to come to him in her time of need. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted…that was just it. He WANTED to do all of those things, not because he NEEDED, too.

There was something about Ching that would make his heartbeat to fast for his liking but then, make his heartbeat so slow. Was Brian, right? Did Abyo love her? Was he in love with Ching? He didn't know.

His head hurting, Abyo looked up and saw that somehow, he ended up at Chang's dojo. Maybe a late night workout could clear his head. Luckily, Chang gave him a spare key for occasions like this.

As he dressed out in the spare clothing he kept in his locker, Abyo tried to think about what he somewhat, sorta confused to Pucca and Garu. Did he care about Ching, in a more than friendly matter? Has he always cared about her like that? Abyo couldn't say because he didn't really know himself. The answers to his questions could only be answered by him and yet, he wasn't even sure HOW to answer each one truthfully. His phone rang and as Abyo looked, half of him was hoping that it was Ching.

But it wasn't. It was Brian asking him where he was. At least, there was someone who was worried about him. Replying back, he closed his locker with his phone inside. Grabbing a towel off the shelf, Abyo walked over towards the dojo. His mind was still racing with thoughts.

...***...

She kicked and yelled. Screamed and punched. Flipped and sneered. Jabbed and cried. Swung and swear.

She didn't care what it she was doing, just as long it pushed her already aching, sore body. She just wanted to push herself so far beyond exhaustion that even breathing would be too hard to maneuver.

She couldn't believe what she had done. Things just got so completed and emotional for her and Eric that she didn't even think when he moved them towards her room. She wanted to wait until after the wedding but that didn't happen and the worst part was she wasn't even sure HOW she should feel. Her heart wasn't sure anymore and her mind was no better. She stopped and let out a mighty scream.

"Fuck! For fuck sake, what is _wrong_ with me?!"

Ching dropped to her knees with her palms on the floor. She was a mess and Ching didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know what to do anymore. She should be happy that her first time was with someone she loves but she felt like cheated. She felt dirty and used. What was wrong with her? Why was starting to feel like this? When did she start to feel like this?

"He's my fiancé. I shouldn't be feeling this." Tears dropped to the wooden floor as her body shook; her voice was just barely a whisper that even she had trouble hearing herself.

"I should feel happy. We even agreed to move the wedding for next Friday." And it was true. After they were done and before Eric fall asleep, he asked her if it would be okay to move the date and she said yes. She should be happy. She didn't have to wait until December to marry him. But she wasn't and she didn't know why. She just couldn't understand it.

When she was sure that he was fast asleep, Ching got dressed and ran out of her own home. She ran until she reached the dojo. She just wanted to get far away as possible but her problems still followed. Of course, she knew no one could run away from their problems but that didn't stop her from trying.

Her hand formed into a fist as she pounded the floor. "Why! Why, why, why, dammit!? Why do I feel this way?"

Why couldn't see just be happy? Everything that she ever wanted was finally happening. _But there's something missing._ Ching stopped hitting the floor and tried to figure out what she could possibly be missing. She had everything, didn't she? A father who raised her and loved her, all for this moment to walk her down the aisle and give her away to her soon-to-be husband. A Maid of Honor that she told all her secrets too because she wasn't just her best friend but the sister she never had. The perfect wedding dress no little girl could _ever _envision while planning her future wedding to the cute boy next door. The perfect man who loves her and treats her like Queen waiting to say 'I do' and never let her.

So what was she missing?

Ching sat up and brought her knees up close and cried like there was no tomorrow. She just didn't understand.

...***...

Abyo watched Ching from the door. She didn't see him standing there as she cussed and scream and pound the floor until her hands were rare. She didn't see him as he saw her at her worst and yet, he couldn't bring himself to move. He couldn't hear half the things she was saying and what he could hear, he didn't understand.

Why did she think something was wrong with her? Didn't Ching know that know matter what she does, there was nothing wrong with her, faults and all. Feel what way? What was she feeling and was it possible for him to help?

Abyo wanted to go and reach out but he couldn't. He wanted to stop her as she pounded the ground. He wanted to hold her and rock her to stop those tears from falling. He wanted to hear what was racing through her head and help her through her problems. Suddenly, his problems didn't matter. Not when Ching was in such a state.

He wanted to help but he couldn't. He couldn't move from his spot. So, he just stood there and watched.

"She still loves you."

Abyo jumped. He wasn't expecting to see anyone here this late. He wasn't even expecting to see Ching. So, to see Ssoss standing before him through him for a whirl. "Who still loves me?"

Ssoss only smiled as he pointed towards Ching. "_She_ still loves you. Can't you see it?" He looked up but only saw Abyo even more confused than he already was. "I see."

"You see what?"

Ssoss didn't answer right away. He only looked at Ching as she was drowning in her emotion that she couldn't even hear them at the door. She couldn't see it, too. But he was sure once everything became clear, she would. "You can't see that she has always been in love with you. Even as we were kids."

"Ching never liked me like that. We were just friends."

Ssoss snorted. "Friends, yes, you are still simple-minded that you can't see it." He looked Abyo in the eye, his dark grey to Abyo's green. "Did you understand why I never liked you while we were growing-up?"

Abyo never really thought about it. He just figured that Ssoss just didn't like the fact he was loud and all the wanna be monk wanted to do was practice in silence. He shrugged. "Because I was better than you in martial arts?"

The bold man just shook his head as his gaze went back to Ching. She was still crying, choking almost in her misery. Why was Abyo so blind on matters like this? Why couldn't he see how much he meant to Ching? He still meant something to her and now the both didn't seem to know it. Ssoss had to stay calm if he wanted to help. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. "It was because of her, that I didn't like you."

_Ching? He didn't like me because of Ching?_ That didn't make much sense to him. What did Ching have to do with Ssoss not liking him?

"When I first met you, it was with Ching along with Pucca and Garu. Her beauty was far more beautiful than all the jewels in the world. I tried countless of times to gain her affection but none worked, that is, until I saw that she already had eyes for another. When I learned it was you, I was outraged. What did she see in someone who didn't seem to give her a second glance? How could you, a boy who did nothing but flirt even when she was around. I hated you because you would always hurt her and yet, you became my rival for her affection."

Abyo didn't face Ssoss but that didn't mean he wasn't listening. Instead, he was watching Ching. He watched as she tried to dry her tears but more just kept coming. He watched as she got up and started to punch the punching bag with nothing protected her skin. He watched as she tried to give it all that she had but he knew it wasn't much. He watched as she tried to push herself even though he knew she was close to passing out. He watched but he still listened.

"When you moved, I thought I had a shot but things didn't work out. Ching…she became so distant from everyone and it seemed that noting could bring her to smile, not even Won or her love for jumping roping. I realized that my feelings for her would never be returned but that didn't stop me for trying to bring that light back to her."

Did Abyo really do that? Was everything that Ssosss was telling him the truth? Was that why Pucca punched him when he wasn't sure what to feel for Ching? Was he that blind to Ching's feelings towards him? Did he really hurt her that much?

Abyo wasn't sure. He couldn't imagine hurting Ching at all but here he was, listening to Ssoss telling him that he did. That he did hurt Ching, more than he could ever know.

"We thought she would never smile but then, Eric came. There was something about him that was able to get through to Ching that we couldn't do. Not even Pucca could make her smile but Eric did. You had no idea how relieved I was to see her smile again, to her laugh once more. But slowly, things started to change after they got together. She didn't jump rope anymore and she stopped having Won sitting on her head. She changed somehow but no one seemed to notice. They were all so happy to see Ching back to her cheery self that they didn't see. But I did and I think Pucca and Garu did, too. There was something missing from."

Eric. Everything came back to Eric. Abyo didn't like him and he was somewhat glad that Pucca and Garu didn't seem to like him either. His blood started to boil but Abyo calmed himself down. He couldn't get so worked up. As much as Abyo didn't like hearing how Eric was the one that made Ching happy, he wanted to know what it was that no one show. What was missing from Ching and as he watched Ching punch and kick with little to no strength, Abyo continued to listen.

"I wasn't sure what it was but it wasn't until you came back, did I finally know. That sparkle in her eyes and that fire her soul. She was missing what made Ching, Ching. She was missing you."

Abyo looked away and at Ssoss. "Me?"

"I see now, that you are the only that could make Ching like that. When she's around you, she shines brighter and her eyes sparkle with such happiness that anyone could see. You could somehow light the fire within her soul and everyone around her could feel it. I realized that she has and always will be, in love with you, Abyo."

_I make her...happy? I make Ching...happy?_ He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that someone like him could make someone like Ching happy of all things. Could Eric see this as well? Was this way Eric didn't like him? Because he could see that Ching was happier now that Abyo was back in her life. Was Abyo a threat in Eric's eyes?

"Now, my question to you is, do you love her? Are you in love with Ching?"

Abyo looked away and make at Ching. Did he? Did he love her? Could he say that this confusing feeling was because he loves her? How does he even know that he felt WAS indeed love? More importantly, was he right for her? Abyo couldn't figure it out. It was all so confusing and as he looked back to Ssoss, he was gone.

_I'm not so sure if a village full of ninjas is a good thing anymore._ He heard a thud and snapped his attention back at Ching. She clasped and that was enough to snap Abyo out of his state and rush to help her.

She gasped at his touch and even more so when she saw it was Abyo that was helping her up. Her eyes were wide as she wondered how long he had been here. Did he see her at her worst? Did he see her have a mental brake down? And as she looked at him she saw he wasn't even looking at her, in fact, he was looking at her hand.

"Your hand, Ching." She looked down and saw he did. Her hand were red and rare. The skin over her knuckles were torn and bleeding. His thumb barely glazed across her hand as he held her hand felt on his hand. She hissed in pain, now just feeling how bad it really looked. "Come on, I'll patch it up."

"No," Abyo stopped walking and looked at her. "I mean, I can do it myself, thank you though."

Abyo wasn't taking no for answer. "I wasn't asking you, I was telling you. Come on." He reached for her forearm and gently led her to the back room where they would patch up the kids that got hurt.

...***...

She sat down on the table and for the first time, she was able to look him straight in the eye. She watched as he gently took her hand and began to clean her cut. She hissed here and there as he used the Anti-bacteria on her wound but he would blow on it when she did. He was talking care of her and Ching's heart was pounding.

"There."

She blinked. Bring a hand up, she saw that he had wrapped her hand up and for her and was now putting everything away. "Thank you." She wasn't sure if she should get up and go but for some reason, being here in the same room with Abyo made her feel better. She wasn't confused like she was earlier.

"Ching..." She looked up to see him staring at her and Ching felt her face warm. Why was he staring at her like that? Like he could see right through her soul and it she didn't want him to stop.

"Yes?"

Abyo tried to get the words to come out but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her what he wanted to tell her. He couldn't tell her what he was feeling. What SHE was making him feel and as he got closer to her, those feelings got stronger. His feet wouldn't stop until he was standing so close to her that their nose was almost touching. She didn't move from him and Abyo wasn't sure it that was good or bad. So, he did the only logical thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

She felt it. She felt how his lips molded with her own. She felt how her stomach was turning knots while her heart seemed to have stopped. She was sure that if she was standing, her knees would have buckled. She didn't know what came over her as she brought her arms to his hair and tangled her hands in it. Moaning as he bit her bottom lip, begging to let him in and she did.

Ching didn't know what was happening but she didn't want it to stop. She didn't want Abyo to remove his arms from around her waist. She didn't want Abyo to stop holding her so close. She didn't want to remove her legs that somehow wrapped around him.

She didn't want any of it to stop as she felt sparkles that she never felt before. Not even from Eric.

Eric.

Ching forgot about Eric. Sensing that something was wrong, Abyo pulled back and looked at Ching. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go."

She pushed him away and ran. She ran as far as she could and all Abyo could do was watch her go because he now knew.

He was in love with Ching. Fuck.

...***...

Ching made it to her house and back into her room. Eric was still sleeping but she didn't go to the bed. She went straight towards her shower.

The water as hot as she could take it, Ching sat down and bit back her sobs. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything that she felt at the dojo made sense now. Why she felt like there was something missing but more importantly, why she felt dirty sleeping with Eric. Because that's what it was. She didn't make love with him because she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Ching was still in love with Abyo and it made the wedding that much harder to handle.


	11. Count Down

**Thank you for reviewing: Garucca-Lover 24**

**I'm back and with the next chapter! School is such a killer lol but I love it! ~AR~**

* * *

Chapter 11: Count Down

"What the hell, man! You kissed her! What were you thinking?"

Brian was staring at his brother, scolding him for what he did. The irony didn't go unmissed by either of them. It was always Abyo telling Brian how stupid he was on the actions that he did but never the other way around. This was a memory that Brian will always treasure.

It was late, only three in the morning when Abyo finally came home. When Brian came to the kitchen, he over heard his green-eyed brother mumbling on how much of an asshole he was. Of course, it was his duty as a younger brother to pry and ask why. He figured Abyo hit his head or said something stupid. Brian was prepared for anything and everything but what Abyo said, proved him wrong.

"I kissed Ching."

Thus, leading back to where they were now. Abyo sitting on the sofa, staring at Brian with a glaze look while completely ignoring what his younger brother was saying. What was he suppose to say? That he wasn't thinking and in fact, he just acted on impulse. Should he say that it wasn't just him but Ching, too, who kissed back? What does one say in situations like this? Abyo sure as hell didn't know.

"I can't keep this from Anna," Brian stopped at the thought. No, he just couldn't, even if he wanted to. She meant something to him and Brian didn't want to lose what they had, whatever it was, that the two seem to share because he sure as hell didn't know. Did she like him the way he liked her? Did she think about him every night, just like the way he thought about her every second of the day? He just couldn't keep this from her, could he?

"Erick's her brother, Ching's _fiancé_ or did you forget?" Brian looked at Abyo, snapping out of his mind state, to only see that Abyo was in La-La Land and wasn't even giving him the time of day. "Abyo, are you even listening to me?"

"Her lips were so soft," Abyo sighed happily at the thought of her lips. They felt so right on his and Abyo wanted to remember the feeling a little longer. That was, until he felt his face stinging. Snapping out of his dream, he looked to see Brian lowering his fist. "Shit! What is this? Hit Abyo Day!" He rubbed his already bruised face thanks to Pucca and now, it was going to hurt twice as much because of his brother.

"Maybe, if you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't get hit as often. I told you to tell Ching you liked her, not kiss her."

"What do you want me to do then!"

Abyo jumped up from the couch and glared at Brian. He was slightly taller, making Brian cringe his neck to glare back. Both brothers glared, willing the other to back down. Finally, what felt like hours, Abyo backed down and tried to calm down before finding his voice. "Fine, what do you think I should do, then?"

Brian didn't say anything. He thought about the questions as he grabbed his sweater from the armchair. Pulling it on, he looked towards his brother; his eyes were no longer mad but full of sorrow towards him. "I don't know, but I suggest you think of something…quick."

Abyo could only stare as his brother headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Brian stopped, his hand resting on the door frame before looking over to Abyo. "I'm heading out to get some fresh air. Don't wait up." With that, he closed the door, missing Anna as she hid behind the tree.

Abyo stared at the door a little longer, almost as if he was wishing for it to burst into flames. When that wasn't working, he sat back down and buried his face in hands. He messed up big time and he didn't know what to do.

...***...

"And that's the whole story."

Brian sat on the couch in Pucca's and Garu's living room. It was late and he knew that Garu wasn't happy with the unexpected, late night visit but Brian had no where else to go. He was in way over his head and he needed help…fast. He watched as Pucca and Garu took in his story and all he could do was pray that they could help, mainly Pucca. If anyone wanted Ching and Abyo together as much as he did, surely it would be Pucca and possibly Garu.

"I need your help, Pucca, Garu. I need you to help me get those two together before the wedding."

Both their eyes widen and gave each other an uneasy glance. Brian wasn't sure but he felt like he missed something. Pucca noticed and looked at Garu. It amazed Brian how the two were able to understand what the other one was saying without a single word. He watched as she nodded back and walked over to their answering machine. Putting it on speaker, she played the message: _Hey, it's me, Ching...Listen, ah, Erick and I are moving the date of the wedding to next Friday. No reason, really._ Brian heard her laugh but it sounded like it was forced. _I hope we see you and Garu there._ There was a beep and followed by the time that said eleven-thirty. That was almost four hours ago when Ching called Pucca and Garu.

The date was moved up to next Friday. That didn't leave them with very much time. Brian didn't know why the date was changed but that only meant one thing, if he wanted to give his brother happiness, he had to work fast. He had to start now. He wouldn't give up, though. Not by a long shot.

Abyo was his brother and if Ching was the person that made him happy, then Brian would do anything to get them together. Even if it meant that he would lose Anna in the process.

Eyes burning with determination, he looked up at Pucca and Garu. "That won't stop me. I'm still going to make it work. Are you with me?" Her brown eyes scanned him, as if, she was seeing if there was any fault to his words. Brian stuck out his hand and when Pucca found that he wasn't lying, she smiled and grabbed his hand.

They were going to do the impossible. They were going to bring Ching and Abyo together, at no cost. They grinned, accepting the challenge and even more so when they felt Garu placing a hand on top of theirs. He only smirked but that was good enough for Brian. With the three of them working together, he was sure that nothing could go wrong.

Let the count down begin.


	12. Sacrifice

**Thank you for the reviews: Garucca-Lover24 and DC**

**Here it is the twelfth chapter! I have so many other ideas for more stories but I already have my hands full so I'm trying really hard to finish off some of the stories that I already posted before I add more. Note, that does not mean I won't post any one-shot (hint, hint). I just want to say to those that like this story; you should try reading my other Pucca story called **_Pucca Funny Love: Love Isn't Always Funny_**. I promise you that it's good! ~AR~**

**Declaimer: Nope, don't own a thing. Not even in my wildest dreams.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Sacrifice

Ching sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and it wasn't even ten in the morning. Erick was long gone to work and she couldn't even look at the unmade bed as last nights actions came into play followed by the unexpected make-out session with Abyo at the dojo. It didn't matter how she looked at it because the truth was, she cheated on Erick and yet, she felt like she cheated on Abyo. Her life couldn't get anymore complicated.

Combing her long wavy black hair, Ching tried to fix it once more but gave up as she felt her hair coming loose from the bread. It wasn't working and with one more comb, she threw her brush across the room and left. Seems she was keeping her hair down for the day.

Closing the door to her room, she felt Ai landing softly on her head and she immediately took her down. She was just so confused with everything and she couldn't make heads or tails on what to do. Looking at the chick in her hands, Ching gave Ai a fake smile. She couldn't do this. Ching couldn't stand there and pretend that she didn't have feelings for Abyo but she also couldn't pretend that she didn't have any for Erick. She was going to have to choose between the two but the question was whom she should choose.

Should she pick Erick? Or, should she pick Abyo?

Sighing once again, Ching placed Ai on the bookshelf next to her and continued on her way. Today, Ching needed to make sure everything was ready for next Friday and today was Sunday, leaving her with five days to get everything done with. But instead of walking to the kitchen to begin her day, she went to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Can I do this? Can I still do this, even though I know I still love him?"

The blue-eyed woman looked up towards her ceiling and thought about her own question. Running her hand through her hair, Ching stopped and looked at her hand. The engagement ring shined and she couldn't help it as the side of her lip pulled into a smile.

"I don't know."

Ching jumped as she looked to see Anna staring at her. Ching felt small under the young girl's glazes as she followed Anna who sat down next to her. The air felt thick and Ching found herself struggling to breathe. It didn't help when Anna just kept staring at her as if she could she right through Ching and see her dirty secret.

"So, do you love my brother?"

Ching blinked and took in a shaky breath as she combed her hair with her fingers. "Yes."

Anna only stared and it took everything that Ching had to not flinch. "Abyo?"

That did it. Ching couldn't help but flinch at his name because that was all she needed to know that Anna knew. Ching looked away as tears started to fall. She couldn't help it. She just felt so dirty that no amount of showers could make her feel clean again. She knew that the redhead beside her was still waiting for answer and if Ching couldn't tell Erick, than she should at least tell his sister.

"Y-yes, I love him, too, but I...I just..." she sighed. There was no excuse for what she was feeling, none, what-so-ever. Everything was going fine and Abyo just had to come back and make her want him again.

"Have you told my brother?"

Ching didn't even answer but shook her head as she bit her lip to keep it from quivering. Ching bowed her head as she cried while holding herself. She just felt so awful. "I don't know how." The tears wouldn't stop but it felt good to tell someone. "I love them both but I don't know what to do."

Anna didn't say anything as she just stared at her future sister-in-law. What could she say? That Ching should feel horrible with herself? That Ching should drop dead? Because it seemed that Ching was doing a fine job at doing that _for_ Anna. Anna was angry and hurt but for some reason, she just couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at Ching. For the sort time that she was here, Anna already learned that Ching was anything but a horrible person. What she was going through, she didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.

Just like Anna didn't mean to over hear the conversation between Abyo and Brian last night.

"They're both wonderful guys but I don't know what to do." Anna looked over to see Ching holding herself still but with a faraway gaze. "Erick was there for me in my time of need. He brought me out of that darkness I was in but Abyo…with him, I don't know." Ching shook her head as the tiniest smile broke across her face.

She got up and left but returned a few moments later with a box. Without a word, she handed the box to Anna and the girl took it. Curious, she left the top and saw nothing but papers and pictures. Reaching for a paper, she scanned it and saw that it was a love poem. Placing that down, she looked at the others and read the same thing.

Poems after poems, letters after letters and they were all about the same person. They were all about Abyo.

"I guess, in a way, I shouldn't be surprise." Anna looked to see Ching tracing a finger over a picture of a younger version of Abyo. "He was my first love. I loved everything about him and it seems," Ching looked up at Anna, "I never stopped."

"So, what are you going to do?"

Ching bit her lip as tears fall again. She didn't say anything for sometime as she stared at the picture. Closing her eyes she moved her head and dropped the picture in the box. "I'm going to end this. He doesn't love me. Whatever happened last night was in the heat of the moment. It's not fair to Erick for me to call of the wedding when he has been nothing but good to me.'

She looked back at Anna with sadness and for some reason, it broke Anna's heart. "I'm going to marry your brother and forget about Abyo."

...***...

Brian placed a blanket down on the grass, smoothing it out as best he could before placing a basket on top. Sitting on his knees, he looked around. The sun was setting and he along with Pucca and Garu had been working on their plan to get his brother and Ching together. It was hard work but he thought they did a good job.

They were by a stream somewhere in the forest and according to Pucca; this was Abyo and Ching's favorite spot when it was just them two. But since no one had been here for so long, the three had to clean it up. Pulled weeds and picked up random trash. Plant some fresh flowers and only then did they start setting up. It was perfect.

The romantic picnic they planned for the two would have the perfect view of the sky as the stars came out and Garu would be hiding in the trees as he played soft music. Pucca and Brian would be hiding off somewhere else making sure everything went as planned. Opening the lid, Brian took out a candle, his stomach growling from the smell of food that Pucca made, before placing it on the blanket.

Standing up, he wiped his hands and smiled. "There, now all we have to do is go and receive Ching and Abyo."

Brian grinned as he turned to see Pucca and Garu behind him. Jumping with excitement, Pucca gave Garu a quick peck before he disappeared to wait for his cue and before Brian could say anything else, Pucca grabbed his hand and took off running back to town.

Tonight was a full moon and if Abyo didn't do anything stupid, everything will go off without a hitch.


	13. Come Back to Me

**Reviews: Aaryn, Garucca-Lover24, Geibaby37, and hi247**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me to know how many readers enjoy this story because for a while, I thought is was a lost cost. However, I fear that this story is coming to an end. I have a few more chapters and that's it but I'll try my best to make the story as long as I can. I've been asked how old Annie (Anna) is and I thought I posted her age but when I went over my chapters, I noticed that I stopped adding the ages. Oops... So, here are the ages and again, thank you for the reviews! ~AR~**

**Erick's 27, Abyo's 25, Garu and Ching are 24, Pucca is 23, Brian and Annie (Anna) is 21. Pucca's uncles are all in their 40's. When more characters start to come up, I'll put the ages up too.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Come Back to Me

"B, I'm not in the damn mood to deal with your latest idiotic idea," Abyo grumbled, heels digging into the ground as Brian pushed him from behind. The sea-green eyed man tried his best to glare but was having no such luck. "I'm trying to figure out a way to get Ching, dammit!"

It was true. Abyo didn't sleep after last night but instead, thought of ways to somehow get Ching to like him and leave Erick. Forget what he thought before hand on not wanting to deal with the heartache. He was in love with Ching and Abyo was not about to standby and watch her get married unless it was to him.

"If you would just listen for one minute, you stubborn jackass, you would have heard the part where I said I'm going to help you get Ching!"

Abyo stopped resisting and Brian fell forward, not expecting the sudden change of force.

"Why didn't you say so!" Abyo grinned as he looked down at his fallen brother. "Get up, man! Time's a-wasting!"

Brian looked up to see Abyo walking ahead, whistling a tune. Groaning, he slammed his face back into the ground. His brother's mood swings would be the death of him. _I hope Pucca is having an easier time with Ching._

...***...

"Pucca, _please_, I don't have time." Ching begged as she hopelessly tried to free herself from her friend's iron grip. "I need to make sure everything is in order before Friday. I can't leave Annie to do it all on her own."

Pucca shook her head and tugged Ching to follow. Flustered, the bride-to-be gave up and allowed Pucca to continue with the dragging. Not even at her lowest moment could Ching be alone. She sighed as she tried to think what was so important that Pucca had to barge in Ching's house and practically kidnap her just to led her to the bamboo forest and leave Annie with the list of things that Ching was planning on doing today. Someone better be dying because if it turns out that Pucca just wanted to show her a new toy for Sage, Ching just might go berserk.

With a sudden stop, Ching ran into Pucca and before anything could be said, the young mother pushed Ching forward and took off running. Glaring Ching huffed and turned around. She found herself standing in a meadow that she had been purposelessly avoiding. It was still just as beautiful as she remembered but it bought forth memories that she would rather forget.

_Damn you, Pucca_, Ching thought.

"Surprise, too, huh?" She turned to see Abyo beside her and Ching felt those feelings she fought so hard to submerge, break through. "Are you, okay?"

Ching shook her head. It hasn't even been a full day since Ching decided to let go and now, the past affection was standing before her. Why did he have to make everything so _damn_ hard? "I have to leave."

"Wait..." Abyo grabbed her wrist and Ching stopped but she didn't face him. She just couldn't, not now or ever again. "This wasn't my idea but we're here now, so, why not make the most of it? Are you hungry?"

She was but Ching didn't want to tell him that. She didn't want to give him any reasons for her to stay.

"There's a basket by the stream. Come on, Chi, join me for a meal."

Chi, his childhood nickname for her. She looked and stared into his eyes and Ching couldn't look away. "Alright, but once it's over, I have to leave."

Abyo only smiled. That was all he wanted to hear.

...***...

"How's everything going?" Brian looked over to see his brother and Ching eating and talking. Pucca only smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. "Does Garu remember his cue?"

She nodded and looked over to her two friends, hoping that their plan would work.

...***...

Ching laughed as Abyo told some stories about his time in America. The food was gone but she never left like she had planned. "Abyo, I don't know how you mange to stay alive from all the fights you start."

"Eh, I try." He looked at her as he took a sip of his drink. She was a work of art and he was surprise that he was never able to tell her that before. "You look lovely, Ching."

She blushed and Abyo smirked. "Thanks..." She wasn't wearing anything special, just some loose black Capri and a purple tank top. In fact, if anything, she was more cold to the wind, as she rubbed the goosebumps on her arms.

"Here."

Ching looked to see Abyo handing her his jacket. "Oh, I couldn't take that."

He rolled his eyes. "Just take the damn jacket, Ching."

With a small smile, she took it and wrapped herself in the warmth. "Thanks."

Abyo couldn't believe how good Ching looked in his jacket. He had to tell her how he felt but he couldn't find the words. It was like he was fifteen all over again. When he just couldn't tell Ching how he felt and now, ten years later, his feelings never left and were stronger than ever. He didn't know if it had to deal with what Sooso told him or the full moon or maybe the few beers he had earlier or maybe, it was just Ching. Whatever it was, Abyo was leaning towards her and when Ching saw his action, she copied. He stared into her eyes and Abyo was sure he could hear music playing in the distance and just before their lips touched, he mumbled what he wanted to say.

"I love you."

Ching snapped out of the trance and pulled away. What was wrong with her! She almost kissed Abyo, again! Abyo looked as Ching flung his jacket off and jumped up to leave. She shouldn't have stayed, she should had left like she originally thought. She tried to run but Abyo pulled her towards him.

"Abyo, let go. I can't stay."

"Ching, what happened? You were just fine a moment ago." He looked at her as she tried to break his hug. "Was it something that I said?"

She snapped and Ching growled, pushing Abyo away. "Something you said? Something you _said_! It has everything to do with what you said!" She glared at him as Abyo could only stare in shock.

"Calm down, Chi. This isn't you."

"Like you would know!" How dare he tell her what she should feel. She had every right to feel this way. "Abyo, you...I...you...," she screamed. Ching couldn't handle anymore of this. It was just too much.

"Ching," he whispered as he brought his arms around her from behind, "everything's okay. We'll make this work. I thought you would be happy to hear how I felt about you."

Everything happened to quick for Abyo. One moment, Ching was calming down and the next, she spun around and swung at his face.

"It's _not_ okay!" He looked to see Ching crying and he wasn't sure why or why she had punched him for that matter. "You, ass! You left me and then return and say 'I love you'! I'm getting married and you think that I'll give it all up for _you_! You kissed me last night and now you think everything will work out!"

Abyo felt his anger tipping over. There was no _way_ he was going to stand there and let Ching blame everything on him. "I tell you how I feel and you freak out! And by the way, I didn't see you stopping the kiss! In fact, you kissed _back_!"

"Because I loved _you_, you simpleton!" They stood there, panting and huffing, only a few feet apart and Abyo felt his heart race. She loved him. "I loved you." It was a whisper as Ching calmed down and Abyo took that as a sign to talk.

"Chi-"

"Don't, just don't." Ching wrapped an arm around her torso as she cried, slightly laughing at the irony she was in. "Growing up, I loved you, Abyo and only you but you never seemed to notice. I spent day after day, night after night, trying to come up with ways to get you to notice me as a girl you might like and not, well, Ching."

"Ching, if I had known-"

"Stop!" She glared at him through watery eyes but Ching started to laugh once more. She just couldn't help it. Tears wouldn't stop running and she couldn't stop laughing. Ching was just so confused about everything. "I don't want to hear it, Abyo."

Ching ran a hand through her hair. "I have to go. I have a wedding to plan."

But Abyo wasn't done. He took two long strides and stopped Ching from leaving. He couldn't let her leave, not after what she said. He turned her around and smashed his lips to hers. Ching fought him but Abyo didn't budge. It wasn't until she stopped did he pull back.

"Give me a chance, Ching." He pulled her into a hug, using one hand to wipe the tears. "Come back to me."

Ching looked at him in the eyes but she couldn't say anything. How many countless nights did she dream of this day? Imagining his lips on her own. To feel his arms around her. To hear him say how much cares. To see love in his eyes when he looked at her. How man years did she waste on dreaming the impossible?

"I...can't." She pushed away from him, his love and her heart broke even more. "You lost your chance the day you moved away. It's too late. _You_'re too late."

Ching didn't even look back. She couldn't because she wasn't sure if she could turn away again. This was for the best. Ching had to stay strong and do what was right and Abyo had hurt her far to many times. The punch from Erick was nothing to what she felt now.

So, Ching ran. Away from her feelings. Away from Abyo. Away from hope. Away from love. But most of all, she ran from what-could-have-been.

...***...

"What just happened?"

Brian stared at where his brother just stood, hopelessly watching Ching runaway. This was not supposed to happen at all. Brian looked to Pucca, tears running down her face, before hearing the sound of the leaves rustling to only see Garu standing next to them.

"Come on, we have to think of another plan."

Brian moved to leave but Garu placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see the man shaking his head 'no', the three of them had done enough damage. Brian didn't say anything as he watched Garu and Pucca walk away.

_So much for helping you bro._


	14. Objection

**Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter. The end is here. The next chapter will be the last one.**

**~Rosa~**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Objection

"Are you sure about this, Ching?" Annie asked once more as she finished Ching's hair.

Today was the day that Ching and Erick will be bonded for life but she just couldn't feel the happiness like everyone else. Never in her life had the redhead felt so torn between what she believed in. A friend to Ching and tell her to go with Abyo or a sister to Erick and let Ching marry him?

It didn't matter whom she stood by, neither of them would have happiness.

Happiness. What was happiness?

After everything that has happened here, even she herself couldn't be happy. Annie had stopped seeing Brian. She just couldn't stand herself for being so happy with the brother of her friend's love. Not only that, she couldn't look herself in the mirror, knowing she was happy with him when her own brother wouldn't be happy with Ching. Brian tried countless of times to talk to her but she was always one step ahead. It broke her heart knowing that she broke his, but it was for the best. It would be selfish of them. It was only fair.

_Why can't we all be happy_, Annie thought as she looked into the mirror, meeting Ching's own gaze. _Why does happiness have to come with such a terrible price to pay?_

"Yes, I'm sure of this, Annie. I love your brother. I love Erick. This is my decision. Not his."

There was no emotion in her voice. No emotion as she spoke. It was as if Ching had rehearsed those words. Repeated them countless of times until she believed them herself.

"I know but..." Annie sighed. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. It just wasn't fair. "I just think that... What I'm trying to say is..."

Ching stood up from her spot. The white gown fall to the floor. It was once her mother's and Chang cried when he saw Ching in it. He told her how much she looked like her mother. It was meant to bring Ching joy (she knew) but it nothing but pain. Pain knowing that Ching was dishonoring those cherished memories with a lie that she was about to make. This dress was made to wear for love and devotion. Ching tainted the symbolism of this dress and her father would never know.

Her blue eyes crying slightly, Ching hugged the young woman. It felt good knowing that she cared. That she understood. "I know."

The door opened and in walked Pucca. The Maid of Honor walked over to the two and placed a gentle hand on her best friend's shoulder. Ching looked over and tried not to cry even more. How she wished to have what Pucca did. Happy and in love with her other half. Ching cried, clinging to Pucca as the tears fall and never stopping.

Life was curl. Life was hash. Life was filled with so much sacrifice.

"Pucca, it's just isn't fair! Life isn't fair! This is my wedding day and instead of tears of joy, I weep tears of sorrow." Ching buried her face in Pucca's neck, crying as if she was her child. Pucca only held her even tighter. "Why can't I be happy? I love Erick, I do but I love Abyo more. What I feel for Erick will never measure up to what I feel for Abyo. I don't want to do this! I don't want to marry someone who I won't be happy with. It's not right. I don't want to but I have no choice. It wouldn't be fair of me if I don't go through with this. It wouldn't be fair to Erick. He deserves so much more and I won't be able to give it to him."

She cried her heart out and her fears, worries and miseries flowed out with it. Pucca could only hold on to her. Hold on to this broken little girl, afraid that if she let go, Ching will be gone, forever. For once in her life, Pucca didn't have the answers to Ching's questions. She didn't know how to help. All Pucca could do was cry with her.

And cried she did.

Annie just stood there, watching the two friends cry. Her heart went out to Ching and for once, she made up her mind. This wasn't right. For everyone, it wasn't right. She had to do something. Erick was her brother and as his sister, she was supposed to look out for his happiness. Annie wouldn't be doing that if she let this wedding go on. Ching would never be happy with Erick and Erick would die trying to make her happy.

She turned away from the two and made her way out. She had to make a call and then, she had to talk to her brother.

...***...

"Get up. Get dress."

Brian threw open Abyo's bedroom door and flicked on the lights. Enough was enough. His brother had plenty of time to feel sorry for himself. Today was Ching's wedding and Brian would be damned if he let his brother miss this up. This was Abyo's last shot. His last chance on winning Ching's heart before it was forever claimed.

"Leave me alone. I want to die here." It was muffed but Brian was able to hear.

_Damn drama queen._

Brian walked over to the bed. Mountains and mountains of blankets buried Abyo. The younger brother felt himself twitch, slightly aggravated by his older brother's behavior before slowly calming down. He counted from ten and breathed out.

"If you don't get up, I'll force you out." His voice was stern and it struck him odd how it sounded in Korean verse English.

"No! And you can't make!" The bundle of blankets moved as Abyo turned.

"Abyo, get up."

"No!"

"Don't make me get you out."

"Ha! I'll like to see you try!"

"That's it." Brain walked over to the bed and gripped the edge of the mattress. With one quick lift, he threw the mattress and everything on top off the bed frame and on to the floor.

Abyo scrambled to get up, his legs getting tangled in the mess he was in. He stood up to have a pair of clothing thrown at him.

"Listen and listen good," he felt a poke to the chest as Brain stood in front, "Ching is getting married today. This is your last shot to get her back. Now get dress or so help me, Abyo, I man handle you and dress you myself. If you're not out in ten minutes, I'm coming and dragging your stupid ass in whatever you have on to the temple. Got it?"

Abyo simply nodded and Brian only smirked before leaving. He wouldn't admit it out loud but for once, Abyo was scarred of his brother.

He was out in seven.

"Good. Let's go."

Brain walked out of the house and Abyo followed.

...***...

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe that she was standing next to Erick as Santa spoke out to the crowd. She was really going to do this. She was really going to go through with this and marry Erick.

Ching took the chance and looked around. Almost the entire village was there for her wedding. Almost the whole village. She didn't know why she thought Abyo would have come but part of her hoped. Her eyes began to burn and she felt the tears coming but she held them back. No more tears.

"If there is anyone how believes that these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke as they waited for someone to speak up. Part of her hoped someone would say something but no one did. She looked at Erick and when he smiled at her, she tried to smile back.

This was it. It was all over. No turning back.

"No?" Santa asked. "By the power vested in me, I now prononce you man and-"

"I object!"

The doors were thrown opened, hitting the walls. People gasped and yelped from the saddened out burst. They watched as Abyo walked down the aisle. A determine look in his eyes. No one paid any attention to Brain as he slipped unseen in the back.

"Abyo? What are you doing?" Ching asked. She knew why he was there. She was sure everyone knew why but she wanted to hear it from him.

Abyo stopped a few feet away from them. "Ching, you can't marry him. He's not right for you."

Her heart was pounding. She could feel the blood rising to her face but Ching stood her ground and faced him. "And you think you are?"

"Yes. Ching, I love you and I know you still love me. Leave Erick and come back to me. Please, Ching. My life is nothing without you." He held out his hand. This was it. His heart was out and everyone heard.

"If you think you can come in here and ruin our wedding-"

Ching held a hand up to stop Erick. She looked back between the two. This was it then. Does she turn around and go with Abyo or does she decline and marry Erick. Ching didn't know what to do.

Erick or Abyo? Which one does she pick?

She looked out to the crowd before looking over to Pucca who just gave her a slight nod. Ching closed her eyes and slowly breathed out. This was what she was hoping for, right? Someone to stop the wedding and now that it was here; she didn't know what to do. The grip on her bouquet tightened as she found her answer.

Ching looked at Abyo and saw his eyes shine with hope.

"No."

No. Ching just said no. Abyo's world came crashing down as he watched the girl of his dreams turn around and married Erick.


	15. Happiness

Chapter Fifteen: Happiness

"Grandpa!" A girl of five snapped at the elderly man, jumping up from her spot on the ground. The movement caused her short black hair to fall in her face before she swiped it away and placed her small hands on her hips. Her normally, cheerful blue eyes fixed in a glare. "That's not how the story goes! Mommy tells it better than you. You _have_ to tell it right!" She stumped her small foot for effect.

The old man couldn't help but chuckle. His granddaughter resembled his wife, her grandmother, when she was once a child. Unfortunately, she inherited her other grandmother's temper and unbelievable strength. A close friend of his since childhood, he has more than once been on the receiving end of that strength.

He leaned back in his chair, his green eyes twinkling. "And how, may I ask, does she know the story better than me? Your mother wasn't even born yet."

The little girl smirked. "Because, Mommy says that Grandma used to tell her the story every night before bed."

"Did she now? Well, Jae, why don't you finish the story?"

Jae smiled and climbed on her grandfather's lap. "Okay! This is what _really_ happened..."

...***...

Annie softly knocked on the two wooden doors. Her heart was thumping hard against her chest that she was sure everyone in the temple heard. There was a grunt of a reply and she slowly opened the door.

Her brother was fixing his white tie while their father, James Richardson, was talking to him, dusting lent here and there. The siblings caught each other's gazes through the mirror. "Annie."

James turned to see his daughter walking towards them. With a smile, he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Sweetheart, I thought you were with Chang?"

"It's Ch_ing_, Daddy. Chang is her father." The redhead pecked him on the cheek. "And I was hoping I could talk to Erick before the ceremony...alone, please." She added when her farther showed no sign on leaving.

Their father looked between the two before nodding. He gave his son a pat on the shoulder and his daughter another hug on the way out. The door closed and neither of them said a word. Erick was still fixing his tie as he watched his sister fidget through the mirror. There was tension in the air along with an awkward silence. Both of them could feel it. It was as if they were both pretending that they didn't see the pink elephant in the room.

It was Erick that spoke up.

"I know why you're here." His eyes stared directly at Annie. He noticed that she instantly became pale and how wide her eyes went.

"How?" That was all his sister could manage to say.

"You're not the only one that saw her box."

"She _showed_ you?"

"No," Erick turned around and looked at his sister. His lips turned up in a sad smile. "I found it."

Annie didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Erick but he already knew why she was there. "You went through her stuff?"

The groom laughed as he sat down. "Not intentionally. I just sorta stumbled across it. I was carious and took a peek. I bet you could have imagined my surprise. Ching wasn't home yet so I took the chance to look it over."

"Does she know?"

He shook his head. "I figured it was in the past why bring it up. I had it in my head that what she felt for him was gone." Erick laughed bitterly. "I was so wrong. Why do you think I was so clingy when he came back? Why I was so angry and jealous whenever they were alone? I love Ching but when he came back, she changed. She was different, happier and it wasn't because of me."

Annie sat down next to her older brother. She had never seen him so small, so lost, so uncertain in her whole life. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So, you tried to make her forget. What are you going to do?"

"I want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me. But, Annie, there's a room full of people waiting to see two people who love each other to get married. I don't want Ching to marry me if she will never be happy with me but I also don't want to disappoint all those people who are expecting a wedding."

The redhead thought about it and an idea came. "I have an idea and it'll solve both problems."

"Does it have me marrying Ching?"

Annie searched through her hand purse, looking for her phone. "Thought you didn't want her to marry you if she won't be happy?" she asked as she pushed around useless items that she didn't remember putting in.

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

"Got it!" She scrolled down the contract list before finding the number she needed. Her hand hesitated on dialing the number. It's been a long time since she talked to him and she wasn't even sure if he'll answer her call. Eyes closed, she called Brian.

...***...

"Ching, it's time." Chang walked in the room where Ching was occupying. He watched as his daughter breathed in heavily and looked in the mirror.

Ching scanned over her face, making sure there was no evidence of her break down. She didn't know how but Pucca sure knew her way around with makeup. God how she loved her. Ching could always count on Pucca.

"Ching?"

The bride faced her dad with a smile. "Of course I'm ready. You ready to give me away?" She made it this far with a fake smile. Ching just had to wait it out a little longer.

Chang smiled softly, cupping his little girl's face. If only she would have stayed a little girl. And, if only her mother was still around to see this day. He kissed her gently on the forehead and draped the veil over her face. "No, but you'll be in good hands. He makes you happy and you make him happy. You kids love each other and that's all I could ask for you. For someone to love my baby and keep her happy."

She felt her mouth go dry and she had to hold make the tears. _Love? Yeah, if only that was true_, she thought.

Arms hooked, they made their way to the aisle and waited for their que. Music playing, father and daughter walked down the aisle to the alto. Her blue eyes looked ahead and her feet stopped, along with everything else. She was seeing things, she had, too. It was the only logical answer to what she was seeing. Why else would she be seeing Abyo standing in place where Erick should be?

"Ching, is something wrong?" She heard her dad asked but she couldn't reply. Her eyes fixed on Abyo.

"Abyo? Wh-what are you doing here?"

He smirked at her and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She watched him as he made his way down the aisle, stopping only an arms reached from her. "Something that this whole damn village has waited to see. Besides seeing Pucca finally getting Garu." Ching had to fight a laugh when she heard a slight growl from Garu. "Ching, I meant what I said in the woods. I love you and if you could do me the honor, marry me. Right here. Right now. In front of our friends and family."

She found herself getting lost in his eyes that it took her awhile to answer. "What about Erick?"

"He's okay with it. In fact, it was partly his idea."

Ching looked over Abyo and saw Erick standing behind Garu. Their eyes met and Ching saw him smile. It wasn't huge but it was genuine as he just gave her a nod.

"Come on, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?" Abyo held out his hand, waiting for Ching to take it.

"I...I..." She was lost for words.

"Ching," she looked towards her dad. "Go. Be happy." Chang placed her hand in Abyo's. "Follow your happiness."

Tears fall as she looked around. Everyone was smiling at her, encouraging her to marry the man she loved since they were young. No seemed to mind that the groom was being switched and Erick...Erick. How could she forget him? Their eyes met again and he only smiled at her. There was no regret in his eyes, only understanding.

Her heart beat speeded and Ching tightened her grip. Abyo grinned and led them the down the rest of the aisle. And in front of everyone, Ching married Abyo.

...***...

"And _that's_ how the story ends." Jae beamed while her grandfather laughed.

"Jae, Sweetie, your mom and dad are here!"

The little girl screamed and ran to where her grandmother's voice came from. The old man slowly got up and went to the living room where the source of all the noise was. He had to admit, his family seemed to keep on growing. He walked in the room to see Jae being twirled around by her father, Sage. It was strange on how much he looked like Garu but acted nothing like him or his mom.

"Hi, Dad." The man turned to see Yue's blue eyes. His little girl grew up to be a heart stopper but she remained Daddy's Little Girl. He hugged her and didn't let go. "Daddy, I was only gone five hours."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't miss you."

Yue laughed again, breaking their hug. "Aunty and Uncle our returning tomorrow. Garu and Pucca," she smirked at her father's gaze, "_Pucca_ is throwing a party for them at the restaurant. Mom and you are still coming, right?"

"I don't know. You're uncle still owes me."

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Sweetie. You're father and I will _both_ be there."

Yue grinned and hugged her mother. "Thanks, Mom. I can't wait to see the _whole_ family together again."

"Honey, we should leave. Jae's asleep." Sage stood behind his wife, their daughter in his arms. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad."

Yue's mom kissed him on the cheek and smoothed out Jae's hair before waving bye. "Tell your parents we said Hi."

Sage waved his hand back and walked out the door. Yue following behind after giving both parents a quick kiss and hug. The young parents left the elderly couple alone.

"Kids grow up so fast, don't they?"

He looked down at his wife as she hugged his arm. "Yeah, well, I still don't like him."

She laughed and playfully hit him in the chest. "He's our best friends' son. I like him."

"So, does that mean you're leaving me for him?" he teased.

"No, I found someone better. He's tall, funny, charming and he's all mine." She placed a hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "I love you, Abyo."

Abyo smiled and caught her hand. "And I love you, Ching." He pulled her closer and dipped in for a kiss.

* * *

**Fouled you guys, didn't I? Haha, I needed a good laugh. Well, this is the end of this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone that read this story. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**~Rosa~**


End file.
